New Hope
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! GW xover It’s been years since Tsuzuki moved on. Hisoka has been moving from partner to partner until the faithful day he’s assigned to a new shinigami partner also with brown hair and violet eyes. Pairings: DuoxHisoka Shounenai and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

New Hope

Summary: GW x-over It's been years since Tsuzuki moved on. Hisoka has been moving from partner to partner until the faithful day he's assigned to a new shinigami partner also with brown hair and violet eyes. Pairings: DuoxHisoka Shounen-ai and Yaoi!

A/N: I know weird pairing. IT just popped into my head and I wanted to see how it would come out. I really have very little idea on what I'm going to do with this. So be patient with me on this fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Part 1

Hisoka sighed as he walked towards his office. It's been a decade since Tsuzuki had moved on. He was after all the oldest among them besides Konoe-kaichou, who retired a few years before Tsuzuki did. Tatsumi is the new chief of the division and still takes up the secretary role. Hisoka wonders how he does it. Watari is still the resident scientist/physician in the division. Unfortunately, you have to watch what you eat and drink when it is left unattended. Watari may have added something to it like his in-progress sex-changing potion.

Saya and Yuma still torment him by trying to put a dress on him. Terazuma and Wakaba are still partners. Terazuma was a bit calmer now that Tsuzuki moved on. Hisoka didn't get over losing the only partner he trusted until a year after. EH was able to deal with it. Though there were times he wished Tsuzuki were still here.

Things were slow in the division these days except for maybe that time during the war between the colonies and Earth. Now that that has ended things became a little bit dull. Hisoka took his time doing the paperwork since all the other partners before didn't want to do it. His partners before didn't do anything anyways on any case that they were assigned. Hisoka had to do them all by himself. Plus the paperwork, Hisoka had to do everything.

Tatsumi had gone easy on him and said it was understandable. The new shinigami that had been coming in were a bit… Let's just say you'd want to kill them again. Luckily in between, Tatsumi or Watari would be his partner. There were times when he was partnered with Terazuma. Terazuma still had been too afraid to even approach him sine Hisoka still looked too much like a girl.

Hisoka immediately went straight towards the break room. There really wasn't much to do since he finished all the paperwork yesterday. He grabbed the pot of coffee and poured some in a mug. He made sure to check if Watari even touched it this morning. Luckily he didn't. His powers had advanced over the years but unfortunately it really couldn't defend him. He still had his weak moments when his shields would go down. He really did hat the fact that he was the one who always needed to be protected. IT was easy to blame him if anything went wrong during a case with one of his other partners that he had before. Fortunately Tatsumi understood.

HE glanced at the door as he felt someone coming. Watari appeared from behind with a smile.

"Bon! Tatsumi wants to see you. Though I don't know what it is," Watari said. Hisoka followed him out.

"You probably pried it out of him and want something in return," Hisoka responded. Watari pouted.

"Bon, I can't believe you'd still think of me that way. Anyways want to try this new drink?" Watari took out a flask filled with pink liquid. Hisoka didn't hesitate.

"No thank you. I'd take my chances."

Hisoka remembered the last time he was tricked into one of Watari's experiments. His powers were down except for his empathy, which mad him a bitchy mood the whole day. Luckily Tatsumi offered solace in his office since the man was like a block of empty space.

"Well, Bon good luck. Sure you won't reconsider?" Watari asked again hopefully. Hisoka shook his head before knocking and entering.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi spoke. Hisoka noticed another person standing in front of Tatsumi's desk. The person was dressed in black with a braid that reached passed the midsection. He wondered what this was about.

"Tatsumi-san."

Hisoka walked forward and looked curiously at the other person. As if the person knew, the person turned around to look at him. Hisoka was surprised as he stared at the newcomer. The person was a male about twenty years old with brown hair and…violet eyes. Hisoka snapped out of his daze to face Tatsumi.

"You needed to see me?" Hisoka asked.

"Ah, meet your new partner, Duo Maxwell." Tatsumi said gesturing to the other person.

Hisoka looked again to the other who gave a smile and extended his hand in greeting.

"Duo Maxwell at your service! I run and hide, but I never tell a lie!"

"Hisoka Kurosaki."

Tatsumi handed him a folder. It meant a new case. Finally, Hisoka took it.

"All the information is in there. Kurosaki-kun, fill your partner in and show him around. Wakaba, Saya, and Yuma are waiting for you to assist in the case." Hisoka shuddered at the mention of Saya and Yuma. "Maxwell-kun, I'm sure you'll be able to get the hang of it."

"Sure will Chief! Preventer work all over again," Duo stated ecstatically. He swung an arm around his partner, who he noted tensed at his mere touch, "So partner ready to get started?" Hisoka stared blankly at him and nodded. They both left the office.

Tatsumi let out a small smile. Things were starting to look lively around here.

-X-

"Break room…office…library…meeting room…"

Duo looked around. It was almost like back at the Preventers Agency. Except for the fact that everyone here is already dead and that there wasn't a lot of people in one division. Duo really wondered why he was offered this job. During his little initiation he learned that everyone in the JuOhCho division were called shinigami. Maybe it was because of the title that he took the job. It was a little connection.

He glanced at his partner. At first thought the kid looked younger than he did. He thought he was only thirteen until he remembered that his assigned partner had been here longer that he had lived. 300 years is a long time. Duo mentally sighed. HE already missed his friends: Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Duo didn't like the way he had died. He had been careless and had gotten a fatal wound. At least he had lived long enough to crack a goodbye joke to each of them. But he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy his life. Although it sucked at first but through the war he was able to meet the best friends that he could ever had.

"Hisoka-kun!" Duo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the loud squeals. He noticed that his partner was glomped by two women. One had short hair the other had braids down he sides. He chuckled silently as he heard that little snippets of the girls.

"Hisoka-kun! Can we put you in a dress pretty please?"

"Yeah! We want you to look great for your new partner!"

"To see if he could tell the difference!"

"Great idea Yuma!"

"Thank you Saya!"

If Duo hadn't learned beforehand that his partner was 100 percent male he probably wouldn't have noticed a difference. He then noticed another girl standing off to the side wearing a schoolgirl uniform. He approached her and extended his hand.

"Hello Duo Maxwell at your service! I run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" Duo said introducing himself with his famous line. The girl let out a laugh.

"I'm Wakaba! I'm here to help you and Hisoka-kun with your new case!" she said shaking his hand. "Did you get settled in yet?"

"Yes I have. I better save my partner before he probably gets fed up." Duo bellowed before slinging an arm around Hisoka.

"Hey partner you haven't introduced me to these two charming ladies!" Hisoka sighed.

"Saya, Yuma, meet Duo Maxwell." Hisoka said bluntly. Saya and Yuma glanced at him before smiling.

"Nice to meet ya! I run and hide, but I never tell a lie!"

"You're just like what Watari-san said! I'm Fukiya Yuma!"

"I'm Tori Saya!"

"We're the Ninth area's employees!" They said in unison.

"So! Tell us, where you're from, your hobbies, etc!"

So Duo began to tell his stories, though he did leave out about his childhood on L2. He completely forgot that he still had his arm around Hisoka's shoulders, which for the past time had been trying to get it off without the other noticing with no such luck. "-the dude sets his own broken leg in front of me! I can't believe he'd actually do that! Though he was trained to be the 'Perfect Soldier". All he does is grunt a 'hn' every time he doesn't want you around. But hey what can ya do? And then there's Wufei! I use to play pranks on him all the time. Though he'd chase me around with that sword of his threatening to cut my braid off. He always goes into these justice rants. And Quatre, man you'd think he's an innocent little child by the way he looks. On the other side he's really some rich billionaire and owner of Winner enterprises. He'd always care for all of us. He's a really nice guy. Last but not least is Trowa. He's good with animals. He can sleep with lions. But he's now by Quatre as his bodyguard. If you ask me there must be something going on between them. Oh and then there's Lady Une. Dude, that woman is one mega superior. She's almost like Tatsumi-san with ti-"

Hisoka had had enough. He shoved Duo's arm off him, which he should've done in the first place, startling him out of his life talk.

"Aw, Hisoka-kun, I was about to get to the best part!"

Hisoka sent him a glare.

"Finish it when we finish the case. You have time." Hisoka explained glaring at him still. Duo put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Chill dude. We'll get started." Duo said letting out a smile. Hisoka sighed.

"Oh, that's right! Tatsumi-san called us over to help you!" Yuma said with a smile on her face along with Saya. There were hearts floating around. "It's a dream come true Saya!"

"Yes it is Yuma!"

They both glomped Hisoka again.

"We finally get to put you in a dress!"

"WHAT!"

TBC----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Whatcha think? I hope I did alright. Anyways, I'll try to answer any questions that people have! PLZ review!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

New Hope

Response to reviewers:

Jou: I feel bad leaving Tsuzuki out but I had to. I'm glad you find this interesting! Here's the next installment!

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thanks! Here's more!

laustic: Here's the next chapter. Hope you didn't wait long.

voluptas1: Glad you think so! Here's another chapter!

Part 2

It was a boring, silent drive. Duo bit his lip to not speak up while concentrating on the road. He was trying to impress his partner and he did not want to ruin it by speaking at the moment. He could tell that Hisoka was really not in the mood. Duo couldn't help but be curious about him. Hisoka was an enigma. He was good at readying people but Hisoka was like ice. Plus he glared a lot. It reminded him of a certain someone. Duo couldn't help but wonder how Hisoka became like this.

Usually, he'd be talking like there was no tomorrow. As much as he wanted to crack a joke, he didn't. For some reason he wanted to have a good impression on his partner, despite the fact that he looked younger than he did. After all, his partner was about 281 years his senior.

Hisoka was not amused. He was thankful for the silence and the fact that the division taught Duo how to shield his mind, but he could tell that his new partner wanted to speak so badly and ramble about absolutely nothing. But he wasn't in the mood. He clenched his fist against the skirt he was wearing.

Okay, you're probably thinking: What the hell?

Well, it shall be explained.

Flashback----------------

"_We finally get to put you in a dress!" _

"_What!" _

"_Yeah! Tatsumi-san gave you the case right?" _

_Hisoka nodded. _

"_Did you read the part where you and your partner have to pretend to be a couple? A straight couple? And since you already look like a girl we suggested you. Isn't that great Hisoka-kun!" Yuma_ _explained to him. Hisoka paled. _

"_I refuse! Why didn't Tatsumi-san give the case to you?" Hisoka asked Wakaba. She smiled. _

"_Because, you remember the last time with Terazuma? He almost destroyed the building. It took me a while to get him back to normal," Wakaba explained. Hisoka paled even more as he remembered Terazuma's condition of turning into a shikigami when a woman touched him. There was not way out of this. _

End Flashback----------

Hisoka was sulking the whole day. Luckily all these clothes that 'Wakaba' had picked were all decent and not too complicated. Hisoka already hated this mission. He and Duo were supposed to pose as a newlywed couple and find out who the murderer is and why the person had been stealing the souls preventing them from reaching the afterlife.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Duo began to whistle. Hisoka really didn't appreciate it.

"Stop that!" Hisoka snapped at him.

"Bit its quiet! Can I-"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I did. Don't speak, hum, or whistle. Got it?"

"But… Meanie…"

Silence…

"Fine, let it out," Hisoka finally said. Duo let out a deep breath.

"This is one hell of a mission. Though I don't think I've ever gone this far into solving a case. I've never had any idea that I had some special ability on my own. I guess that's why I was able to survive in the war. Too bad it didn't save me on that other mission I did for the Preventers. Who would've thought that I'd actually be playing around with the supernatural? Man working as a shinigami does have its perks. So since you've already heard my life story and all that yada, yada, yada…"

Hisoka felt his anxiousness. "Ask."

"If you don't mind… um… how'd you die?" Duo asked hesitantly. Hisoka stared out the window. He hated that damn question.

"An illness." He simply responded like it was rehearsed. HE wasn't exactly lying. HE paused in his thinking as he felt a bit of hurt from his new partner. But it was quickly shoved away.

"Well at least it wasn't from a bullet wound. It hurt like hell. But at least I got to give a my friends a proper-"

"I suffered three years with a high fever."

"That long? How is that possible?"

"Luck, I guess…" _Damn Muraki…_

"So, how old were you when you… uh…died?"

"Sixteen."

"That young? Wow… I'm only twenty-one. Just turned twenty-one. I only enjoyed two full days of being legal! Oh hey look! We're here!"

-X-

"Just what you'd expect from Winner Enterprises," Duo commented as they looked into the accommodations of the room they were going to stay in. "Yahoo!" Duo quickly jumped onto the King sized bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "Just like old times. Q-man hasn't lost his touch."

Hisoka sighed before looking around. This was something he was sure that Tatsumi would not even think twice. This was like a huge penthouse. This must've been pricey. Hisoka hoped that none of the payments are coming out of his paycheck. He hoped this came from the emergency money, if there was any left. He was hoping too much.

His eyes then landed on his partner. He couldn't help it but Duo was almost like… Tsuzuki… Hisoka shook himself of those thoughts. He'd gotten over him years ago. He was too tired for this. He'd investigate tomorrow. He hoped this one wouldn't make him do all the work. Walking over to the couch, he prepped a pillow and lied down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he immediately fell asleep.

Duo sat up as he noticed that he'd gotten no response in the span of a minute Looking around he found Hisoka on the couch sleeping. HE stood up and walked over. He stared down and smiled. Despite the cold looks Hisoka gave out, he really looked like an angel when he was asleep. He couldn't let his new partner sleep on the couch. The bed was big enough for two. After all, this is a honeymoon suite. And they did have to act the part. He was sure, whoever is behind these captured souls, a camera was set up around the room somewhere. The targets were couples seeing as how this was a newlywed hotel.

Picking Hisoka up, carrying him bridal style, he placed him on the bed an d pulled the blanket over until his shoulders. The room was kind of chilly. He then searched through his suitcase, looking for his disguise and his necessary defense. He couldn't let people go around saying they saw a dead Duo Maxwell ex-gundam pilot walking around.

"Time to go investigating."

-X-

Sneaking in had been easy with this new invisibility that he had. Being a shinigami had its perks. Luckily the things you were carrying also turned invisible. He could to better espionage than Trowa now.

Duo cautiously looked around in case one of his former friends was in this underground compound. So far, he hadn't seen an ounce of Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. They probably would know if someone was around not that it is he. Shaking out of his thoughts, Duo immediately began to set up distinct small cameras to spy in this unknown hotel. Quatre had many businesses all over so he didn't know every single one. He didn't even know Quatre had a hotel plotted in Japan at all.

Once finished, Duo went back up until he heard distinct voices. He stealthily leaned against the door to listen in.

"Is everything ready?" a smooth voice asked.

"Hai, but can I ask, why do you need this?" another male said.

"Attract attention, I suppose… But if you're reluctant to give it, then I don't see why you can have all the blame if this gets out…"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, I'm merely telling you your options. See, if word gets out, I will be the one to blame instead of you. We've had no connections in the past besides today."

A sigh. "Fine."

"Where do you want me to place it?"

"Hold on, friend, it seems we have an extra body listening in."

Duo panicked before running silently. He couldn't very well get caught on his first day on the job. That'd just be a hassle. But at least he caught who the person was and a glimpse of the other. He quietly made it back to their room and gave out a sigh of relief. Now he needed to set up and find out where that hidden camera was. It was going to be a long night.

-X-

Hisoka groggily woke up. He had a huge headache. Though he had one of the best sleeps in a while. He looked around warily until he stares straight into violet eyes.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty!"

Hisoka was surprised until he remembered the mission, the cursed mission. HE groaned in realization. Damn Tatsumi for assigning this to him.

"Not much of a morning person, are ya?" Duo said getting up. He walked over to the table littered with food. "I had room service deliver food."

When he received no answer he looked over in Hisoka's direction. He was sitting up but rubbing his temples. Duo looked on concerned. Surely shinigamis wouldn't employ someone that wasn't capable? He shook his head of those thoughts. He was thinking Preventer style again. He had taken a good look at Hisoka. The shinigami didn't look healthy. The younger looked malnourished and way too light. Actually, Hisoka weighed hardly anything when he carted him over to the bed. Hisoka didn't look qualified for a job like this. Of course, nor was he when he became a gundam pilot.

Hisoka groaned in pain as the headache spread. He felt Duo's concern in waves. They were giving him a worse headache. He felt the other coming closer. Hisoka waved him off.

"Don't… Just put your shields back up." Hisoka instructed.

Duo had momentarily forgotten what Hisoka was talking about, until he remembered his initiation. Before he was assigned a partner, Tatsumi told him about shielding his mind and how it was crucial around JuOhCho. He didn't understand back then. He learned quickly. When he felt his shields back up he cautiously walked over to Hisoka, who looked ready to fall asleep. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him to lie back down.

"Rest some more, I'll take care of the mission. Besides I already got information, think you can get ready for tonight?" Duo asked.

"What's tonight?" Hisoka responded.

"We're going to the museum opening tonight. Best bet the object we're looking for is in there."

"How did you get all this?" Hisoka asked curiously. He knew Duo's skills were good from the file he read over, but he didn't know it was this good. Of course Tatsumi did tell him a little fact that Duo was an ex-gundam pilot. He promised not to inform Duo that he knew who he was.

"My skills are the best! Plus, I did stealth missions all the time when I was with the Preventers!" Duo stated letting out a small grin. He knew Hisoka had read over his file and vice-versa. After all, you needed to know all about your partner to know what not to do. Hisoka's file failed to mention 'shield your mind'.

"You're only telling half the truth," Hisoka stated getting the thought from Duo's good shields.

"Can't like to an empathy with telepathic powers ne? You're just like Quat except for the telepathic part. Yeah, I also got who's behind this. It's the manager himself along with some accomplice," Duo had a thoughtful look at the moment, "I don't know who the other is but the only thing I had caught was white or was it silver?" Duo threw his hands up in the air, "Ah, I don't know." He then turned to Hisoka who had a shocked look on his face.

Meanwhile, Hisoka was lost in thought as soon as Duo finished. _It' can't be!_ Hisoka shook his head. _No, he should be dead. He's left you alone for three hundred years. It could just be someone else._ Hisoka said to reassure himself.

"Hisoka!"

He shook out of his thoughts as he heard Duo call him. He looked right into concerned violet eyes. Just like Tsuzuki.

Duo was really good at reading people, and Hisoka looked scared when he blanked out. He couldn't help but want to protect the younger looking shinigami. But as that look came, it quickly disappeared back into the cold look.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. Hisoka calmed down with those warm feelings flowing through him. He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages.

"Ah, I'm fine." Duo flashed him a grin.

"Get some more sleep. I'll take care of all this jazz. I'll wake you when it's time."

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I hope this wasn't too bad. I'll have the next one up maybe next week or the week after. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

New Hope

Response to reviewers:

UD: Hehe... You'll find out!

stuck-in-a-tree: I think so too! I'm glad it crossed my mind. Boredom and do that to you. Here's the next chapter!

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thanks! Here's more!

Mizuki hikari: Here's a continue!

Part 3

Duo's POV

I never thought that I would die by murder. I mean, me, former gundam pilot 2 being killed by a bullet wound! That was so impossible during the war. I knew I died. At least I cracked a good goodbye joke to each of them. So the real shocker, for me that is, is that I woke up into some white hospital room. I was supposed to be dead right? Imagine my shock when they told me that I was dead but had a choice. You can already guess what I chose. I wasn't ready to stop living, even if I am dead, but that's beside the point. I was taught things. The other shinigami said I had some special ability that I could use. They didn't tell me what; I didn't even know what it was. They said I'd see it in time. After all employment could be forever. I wonder if the others have special abilities. The other shocker of my life – excuse me – afterlife, I was partnered up with someone that looks younger than me! I mean, I was thinking that when I saw him but I then remembered that he was in this business for about 300 years.

Let me tell you from personal experience about my partner. At first glance, even if I was informed that he was a boy, I thought he was a thirteen year-old girl. Though I don't think he'd appreciate that fact especially since Saya and Yuma dressed him up. I kinda felt sorry for him. But you've gotta admit, he'd make heads turn.

Anyways, I shouldn't be thinking about this. He might pick it up. He's a lot more sensitive than Quat.

Normal POV

Duo casually bit into his biscuit while glancing over the information he received. He wondered why the manager would be helping the culprit out. He also wondered how Quatre was involved with this. After all it is part of Winner Enterprises. What Duo was most peculiar about is the man in white. He wasn't blind. When Duo mentioned a man in white, Hisoka had a stunned look on his face. He glanced at the computer screen that had been scanning all profiles that match: male with silver hair. A few seconds later, a file came up.

Muraki Kazutaka.

Checking the date, he realized that the file is 300 years old. _What the hell? Is the man a shinigami too? Or maybe a relative? _He'd have to ask Tatsumi about it later, right now they had to get ready to solve this case.

Glancing at the clock he realized they had thirty minutes before the museum had its grand opening. He walked over to the bed to wake his sleeping partner. Duo really hated to do this. He gently shook Hisoka awake. Luckily, Hisoka was a light sleeper.

"It's time to get ready," Duo said as Hisoka glanced at him. He backed off a bit as Hisoka sat up.

Hisoka stood up, gathered his clothes, more like a dress, and went in the bathroom to get cleaned.

-X-

Hisoka hated crowds and the leering looks he's been getting from the male population. It must've been the black Chinese style dress he was wearing. Luckily Duo was still next to him. It was hard to get a reading of the object they are looking for with all these mixed emotions around.

Consciously, Hisoka slipped his hand with Duo's. He needed reassurance. He felt Duo's confusion and that was the only thing he felt.

Duo looked over at Hisoka in confusion as he felt his hand entwined with his. Hisoka wasn't looking at him but he then understood. Hisoka's empathy was much stronger than Quatre's. With Hisoka's shields down, he'd need a stable feeling of security. Duo smiled before looking around. Orientation was over and Hisoka was trying to sense where the object is. He hoped Hisoka would be okay.

Meanwhile, Hisoka had been having a huge headache. He was sure after this mission he'd find himself in the hospital wing again. They are good friends. He felt around the objects hoping it was one of them and they could find some way to get it out of there and bring it back to Meifu. They'd already gotten through half the objects. Usually he'd be hearing something by now but since his training it has de-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Hisoka gasped as he heard pain-filled screams in his head. He clutched tightly onto Duo's arm to keep him up right. He kept placing back his shields to keep it out. He didn't want to feel the paining screams of being murdered. He could feel their pain.

Duo paused as Hisoka clutched his arm in a death grip. He didn't really want to lose his arm but he still held on. Who knew you still felt pain when you were being hurt? Argh, why was he so clueless… He then quickly looked around their area to see any object. There was only the dagger in the display case next to him. Surely it wasn't it? The dagger didn't look like much but it could be something different. He quickly took a snap shot of it and led Hisoka out of there before he collapsed.

He didn't notice a solitary eye watch them leave. A swish of a white coat and they were gone.

Hisoka couldn't fight to stay conscious. He couldn't hold his stomach. He felt sick. He could still hear the screams just going up the elevator. He heard Duo's words of comfort but barely. He was relived when they were back in the room. It had been warded earlier courtesy of Duo who was given advice from Watari.

Duo was relieved that he was able to get Hisoka up to the room before he collapsed. Hisoka seemed to calm down after a while. At least he'd stop shaking. A few minutes and Hisoka was already calm.

"We need to get it tonight," Hisoka told him. Duo looked at him questioningly.

"Why? It isn't going anywhere, is it?" he asked.

"They're moving it tomorrow afternoon."

"You up to stealing tonight?"

-X-

Hisoka was amazed at Duo's skills. Duo was an expert in blending in with the shadows; Hisoka had a hard time keeping up. A few minutes, and they were already in front of the object. The knife seemed to glow. Duo had already made sure that all the alarms, along with other things to criminate them, were off so they won't get caught.

Duo rubbed his hands together in glee. After years of restraint he was at it again. He hadn't stolen in a while. Rummaging through his equipment, he took out a glasscutter. Carefully, he placed it on the glass and it automatically cut a perfect circle. He cut another one on another side of the glass so he could place a replacement. He grabbed the replacement plaque, which he had decorated himself, and got ready to make the switch.

"Mission accomplished!" Duo said in a low whisper. Hisoka nodded before they went back up to their room. As they left, they didn't see nor sense the solitary figure in white watching the whole thing. The person began to follow.

Back at the room, Duo flopped down on his back to the bed. He then began to laugh. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"You're enjoying it aren't you?" he asked. Duo looked at him.

"I haven't done that in a long time. The guys wouldn't let me rob my friend's jewelry store back in L4. I just wanted to see how many alarms I won't trip on… So, what does this knife thingy do anyway?"

"It sucks the person's soul it kills." Duo winced.

"Ouch."

"You better go take it to the ministry. I'll have our things packed so we could leave tomorrow."

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see ya in a bit." With that said, Duo teleported to the ministry to make his delivery.

Hisoka shook his head at Duo's antics. Really, the man was hyper at times, most of the time. He let out a small smile as he began packing only leaving clothes out for tomorrow to leave. Hisoka couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The case was too simple, too easy. Surely the culprit wouldn't be this oblivious, would they? Perhaps he was looking too much into this. Suddenly, he felt a chill. He was sure there was no one else in here. That was the scary part. Putting down the clothes in his hands, he began opening every light. He ended up with the small dining area. He turned on the light and froze. His green eyes widened and he took a step back as he realized who the person was sitting in a chair.

"Long time no see, bouya…"

-X-

Duo walked around the ministry trying to find someone awake at this time. He was in luck when he saw a light under Watari's lab/office. Hisoka did warn him about not accepting anything from Watari for it could be poisoned with some experiment of his. Hisoka said he wouldn't die but it would just be unpleasant. He knocked before entering. He was surprised that Watari was still up fixing something with boiling chemicals. Duo grinned.

"Evenin' Watari-san, what evil experiment are you cooking tonight?" Duo said as he looked at the interestingly pink boiling liquid.

"Ah Duo what are you doing here?" Watari asked as 003gave a greeting to Duo.

"Well, I came to deliver it." Duo held out the object wrapped tightly with wards. "They might inspect our belongings when we leave tomorrow. So we decided to leave it here."

"Bon isn't giving you a hard time?" Watari asked curiously. Duo just gave a curious look back.

"Hard time? Hardly. Although he was a big meanie in not letting me buy some sweets at the bakery in the hotel, otherwise nothing else. Why?"

"Hisoka has a hard time with a new partner usually. They start complaining of what and what not by now. I say for a beginner you're pretty good at calming the storm."

"What can I say? I'm a nat-argh…" Duo grasped his head as he felt a sharp pain. Watari kept him steady to keep Duo from falling.

"Duo, Duo! What's wrong?"

Duo couldn't hear him, as he was absorbed into the images flashing at him. He recognized the hotel room him and Hisoka were sharing. He could hear running footsteps. The bedroom.

"_No! Stop it! Get away from me!" _

That was Hisoka's voice. Duo snapped from his trance.

"Sorry Watari-san, I have to go."

Duo ran out and teleported back to Chijou.

-X-

"Long time no see bouya…"

"Muraki…"

The pale, silver-haired man stood up and walked casually towards Hisoka who consciously took a step back as Muraki moved forward. He was trapped as his the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell back. Before he could get out Muraki was already on top of him halting any means of escape. Hisoka struggled to push him off. But he was never physically strong enough.

"Get away from me!" Hisoka yelled trying to free the grip on his wrists. "You're supposed to be gone!" Muraki smirked at that. He leaned in close.

"You shouldn't underestimate me like that…bouya…" Hisoka closed his eyes for the inevitable horror Muraki's touches always gave. He then heard a click sound along with a familiar voice.

"I say, you should get off him right now."

Muraki smirked as he looked at the newcomer. He stood up and adjusted his glasses and fixing a few wrinkles on his shirt and coat. Hisoka opened his eyes and was surprised to see Duo there. He sat up seeing Muraki standing quite a distance while Duo pointed the barrel of the gun at him.

"New partner already bouya? I didn't expect it to be the deceased former gundam pilot 02. Small world…" Muraki commented as he looked at Duo.

"I'd shut your trap pal, I'm the one with the authority to speak," Duo said looking sternly at him.

"I'm sorry, please, do continue."

"Who are you?" Duo asked sternly.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he could answer all your questions. Now if you'll excuse me… I'll see you again bouya." Muraki said before vanishing with the white smoke.

Duo cursed before sitting on the bed facing Hisoka. Duo placed a hand on his shoulder only to get it slapped away.

"I'm fine." Hisoka responded.

"That's good then!" Duo said excitedly. He knew Hisoka didn't want the pity or worry he was about to give. He was like that to. "Lets jam and get out of this place." Duo stood up and extended a hand. Hisoka stared at it contemplating before he took the offered hand.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's another chapter! I'm glad people are reading this! Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

New Hope

Response to reviewers:

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Um...Yeah...I guess I didn't intend it that way. But I was going to weave in the questions you were asking about. Oh, Muraki just likes to avoid death at all costs... Besides, I think he's the awesomest bad guy ever! Anyways thanks!

alphaskiier: Glad you think so! Here's an update!

azab: I've contined! So here's the next chappie!

Part 4

"MAXWELL! YOU IDIOT!"

"Hajime! Let it go!"

"No I will not let it go! How dare that brat…do…do this to me!"

Hisoka looked up as he heard the yelling. It had only been a week and Duo managed to stir up trouble, mostly with Terazuma. He saw Duo running around with Terazuma chasing him while Wakaba was chasing Terazuma. He admitted that it looked comical but if he didn't have a headache he probably would've cracked a bit of a smile. He just sighed. Hold on…

Did Terazuma ever have pink hair?

He looked back up only to step back as he realized Duo was running in his direction. _Please don't see me…please don't see me…_ he chanted in his head.

"Soka-chan!" Duo called out. _Too late._ Hisoka took deep breaths. He froze, as he was glomped by his partner. "Soka-chan, thank Shinigami I found you. Save me from the big bad shikigami!" Duo said quickly before getting behind him as Terazuma and Wakaba were catching up.

"Baka…" Hisoka muttered under his breath.

"But I'm a special baka. C'mon save me from him please?" Duo begged while wrapping an arm around Hisoka's shoulders and bending down to his level. Hisoka just sighed.

"Kurosaki! Out of the way!" Terazuma yelled making him look up. When he did he stared amazed.

Terazuma, with pink hair… Terazuma, with pink hair…

"Stop hiding behind Kurosaki, Maxwell and face me!" Terazuma demanded pointing at his horrible pinkish hair. He'd been irritated since Duo Maxwell was in the Shokan division. It had only been a week. He'd been subjected to Duo's pranks for the past few days.

"Get past my barrier, nya!" Duo said sticking his tongue out childishly. Terazuma growled in annoyance. He drowned out Wakaba's voice of telling him to stop and they'll fix it. Of course glaring at Duo meant looking at Hisoka, which made him hesitate as he looked at him. Terazuma began backing off. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Hisoka was a boy, which didn't overshadow the fact that it was just like the real thing. Hisoka was exasperated and rubbed his temples.

"Duo, tell him how to take it off," Hisoka told him.

"But doesn't he look grea-"

"NOW!" Hisoka interrupted him. Duo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine… It comes off with water…" he dejectedly said. With that Terazuma was dragged off by Wakaba to take care of it. Hisoka slapped him upside the head. "Itai… What was that for?" Duo exclaimed. Hisoka just shook his head.

"Baka…" he then began walking to their office to start on some leftover paperwork that Duo manages to make him procrastinate at. Duo followed behind him.

"Soka-chan, you mad at me? You're not mad at me are you? C'mon…speak to me… Soka-chan!"

-X-

Tatsumi sighed as he heard the yelling. Duo was at it again. He fought to concentrate at the numbers on the paper. It seemed pretty easy. Luckily the problem was solved outside. When he was done he arranged his papers. His eyes came in contact with a yellow folder. Duo had dropped it on his desk when they came back from his first assignment.

Flashback------------

_Tatsumi was doing some financial balancing when he heard a knock on the door. Duo peaked his head in. _

"_Ah Maxwell-kun, can I help you with something?" he asked. Duo walked up to him and dropped the folder on his desk. _

"_I want you to tell me who this guy is," Duo demanded. Tatsumi was confused until he opened the folder and saw the file. _

"_How do you know about him?" he asked surprised. _

"_He visited us last night." Tatsumi stayed silent, contemplating what to say. "Look Tatsumi-san, Hisoka was terrified of him and I want to know why and why this file says he's over three hundred years old." _

"_Muraki is an old wound. I can't privy this topic to you." Tatsumi closed the folder. "Only Kurosaki-kun can tell you, should he wish." _

"_Dammit Tatsumi-san!" Duo slammed his fist on the desk. "You very well know he wouldn't tell me! I'm worried about his physical and mental state! They don't seem very stable to me. I know we've just met but I can't help it…I care." Tatsumi looked at him for a moment, seeing the downcast look. He sighed. _

"_Just don't tell Kurosaki-kun I told you this." Duo nodded. _

"_I won't." _

"_You read his file on how Kurosaki-kun died. It said that he died of an illness." _

"_Yeah, he also told me that." _

"_It's not the whole truth… _

"_Muraki Kazutaka murdered him." _

End Flashback------------

Tatsumi had only let Duo know that piece of information. Although he knew Duo suspected more but he was happy with what he was told. Tatsumi took the folder and held it over the trash bin. He lit a match and watched as the fire burned the files. He couldn't let anyone know, even Watari. He glanced at another file that entered his desk. Missing soul. New case.

-X-

The girl's name was Karin Mizuno. She died at age four; it was a disease that the doctors couldn't cure. Her soul hadn't reached JuOhCho so she either was taken or attached to the place. They'd been to the house. The parents soon died of a car accident a day later, so they didn't have to make up some story. She wasn't there. Duo had suggested they go to the park.

As soon as they went there, they heard crying. They followed the source to a little girl who was sitting under the tree. They approached carefully. Hisoka kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up sniffling. It was Karin Mizuno. She wiped her tears away furiously.

"Why are you crying?" Hisoka asked gently. Duo was rather surprised but smiled. The little girl looked back and forth between them.

"I can't find my mommy! I went home but mommy wasn't home." She said sniffling again as tears spilled from your eyes.

"You're parents are waitin' for ya kid," Duo said.

"Come with us, we'll take you to them."

"NO!" She backed away. "No, I don't want to go there yet, momma told me to live. I wanna say goodbye to my mommy. I don't want to die yet…"

"Karin…you're parents…are already dead…they're waiting for you…" Hisoka told her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No! You're lying! My mommy and daddy are alive! You're lying! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!"

A gust of wind began to pick up. The more hysterical the girl got the harsher it became. Duo thought quickly and pulled Hisoka out of harms way. The wind began to be fast enough to slice through. Duo shielded Hisoka while using his arms to cover his eyes from the onslaught brought on by the winds. The girl kept crying and the winds kept picking up. The girl had some hidden ability.

"Duo! I have to get to her!" Hisoka said over the winds.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get torn to shreds in there!" Duo responded.

"Duo! I'll be fine!"

Hisoka tore out of Duo's protective grip before walking through the harsh tornado. Hisoka had a few set backs but made it to the little girl. He knelt down and hugged her. The little girl began to calm down. Hisoka stroked her hair and let out comforting words to ease her. Pretty soon, the winds were normal again. Duo walked over.

"I don't wanna die yet. Momma told me to live…" Karin said.

"You will, just a different life…" Hisoka said.

"C'mon kid, dry those tears. I'm sure we can convince the chief to let ya stay for a bit longer, ne?" Duo said winking at her. The little girl dried up her tears and smiled. Hisoka sighed. How was he to explain this? He stood up dusting the dirt from his knees. Karin held up hands to him.

"Up! Up!" she said. Hisoka bent down to hoist her up to carry her. She smiled. "If I get to stay, can I call you mommy?" Hisoka stomped on Duo's foot to stop his laugh that was about to come out. He smiled, silently in his mind, in satisfaction as it got his desired result. They went to Meifu.

-X-

Tatsumi looked at the little girl in Hisoka's arms. He was surprised that they asked for an extension for the little girl to stay around a little longer. It was also a request from above for the girl to stay. Tatsumi told them this. The girl let out a 'yay' before hugging Hisoka tightly. The green-eyed shinigami looked a little pained but endured it anyway. Tatsumi ushered them out before sighing.

Back outside, Karin was talking all sorts of things. Hisoka just politely listened. He wouldn't admit that it kind of annoyed him at the moment. He just nodded his head at everything she said. He briefly heard Duo chuckling at his situation. He gladly stomped on his partner's foot to get him to stop. This did not go unnoticed at Hisoka's self-announced daughter.

"Hey! Don't make fun of mommy!" Karin said giving her best glare at Duo. Duo held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Woah kid, I wasn't making fun of _him._" Duo said emphasizing the word 'him'.

"Yes you were! You were laughing at mommy!"

"Alright kid, calm down… Soka-chan," Duo got on his other side, "Help me out here…" Duo felt a hand push his face away.

"Don't take over mommy's space like that!" Duo clenched his fist, ready to strike. He didn't think someone would actually get on his nerves this bad. This girl just pushed it. You could see a stress mark on his forehead. Before he could say anything, Watari came out to greet them.

"Oh, who's this?" he asked in amusement.

"This is Karin Mizuno," Hisoka answered. Karin hugged around his neck again.

"He's my mommy!" she said. Watari's eyes twinkled.

"Congratulations to both of you on becoming mother and father!" Watari said grasping one of their hands. Of course Duo and Karin had a little protest.

"I wouldn't take that brat as a daughter/He's not my father…"

Watari chuckled at the squabbling pair and Hisoka just sighed as he was stuck in the middle. The rest of today is going to be a headache.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well there's chapter 3. I'lll have the next one up by probably next week or the week after. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

New Hope

Response to annonymous reviewers:

alphaskiier: Well, thanks! I will write more after this chapter!

Part 5

Duo glanced around his temporary stay. Hisoka offered, more like Duo begged, to let him stay over. Hisoka let him so he could stop bugging him. Duo noticed that the place seemed way too utilitarian. Surely someone Hisoka's age would have some more decorative things. Maybe he should add some spice to it.

He sighed. That information he was privy to was making him think too much. Hisoka was murdered, murdered by that man. Hisoka had told him that he spent three years with a high fever. _That sick bastard…_ Duo did the math and found out Hisoka was just thirteen when it happened. If he ever saw Muraki Kazutaka again he'd empty a whole load of bullets in the man to make sure he stays dead. But he knew that it wasn't all. Tatsumi didn't give him all the information. It looked like he had to get it himself.

Duo's mind then drifted over the little brat that adopted herself to Hisoka. He felt sorry for his partner having to put up with her. Duo wanted to whack her. The snot nosed brat… But even though, Duo couldn't help but smile at the hilarity of it all. It's as if he had to fight for Hisoka's attention. He guessed he could humor the little girl. Prepping up his pillows and checking for the gun under it, he lied down and fell to sleep. He'd be able to tell if anything was wrong.

-X-

_He was stuck here again. The blooming sakura, the red moon, the glinting white… He wanted out. He hated this dream. He hated reliving his death every night. No! He had to get out! _

_Wake up… wake up… wake up… He couldn't get out. Again… _

_He let out a blood-curling scream. _

-X-

Duo abruptly woke up. He got his gun and ran to Hisoka's room where the source of the scream was coming from. It tugged at him, as it seemed to be painful. He barged in and pointed his gun for an intruder. There was none. He was relieved. He ran to Hisoka and shook him to awaken. His eyes caught red as he saw some design decoration with Hisoka's pulled up sleeve. He could be curious later.

"Hisoka! Wake up!"

Hisoka snapped awake and he gasped. He took fast breaths. His hands clenched around a fabric. He didn't notice his surroundings yet, for he needed some space to get himself back. When he got back to his senses, he was surprised as he saw Duo looking worriedly at him. Then he saw Duo's shocked gaze to his exposed arm. He pulled away and covered his arm with the sleeve. Duo reached for him but Hisoka knocked his hands away.

"Hisoka, wha-"

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" Hisoka said interrupting Duo. "Please…just leave it. I'll be fine… I'll be fine…" Hisoka finished seeming to convince himself more than Duo. His mind was far from convinced. _He's back… He's back…_

Duo looked worriedly then sighed. It was obvious that his partner wasn't fine. He pulled Hisoka over and gave him a comforting hug. Hisoka was surprised about to voice his protests but Duo told him to let it be. Hisoka felt those warm feelings seep into him. It felt relaxing. He hadn't felt that since…

He let it continue. A few minutes later he drifted off to sleep. Duo relaxed as he heard the soft even breathing, signaling that Hisoka was asleep. He then placed him to lie down. Duo tried to dislodge the grip Hisoka had had on him but to no avail. He just lied there next to Hisoka. He hoped Hisoka didn't freak out in the morning. After watching his sleeping partner, he soon fell to sleep.

-X-

The next morning, Hisoka groggily woke up. It took him a while to realize his surroundings. He was rather surprised to find black in front of him. Looking up, he was surprised that Duo was sleeping next to him. Last night's event came back to him. That meant Duo knew. He just hoped Duo wouldn't ask anything more. Hisoka carefully stood up as to not disturb the other sleeping occupant and went to dress.

Afterwards, he went to make a big breakfast. Basically enough for three days. He was sure either Karin or Duo would probably finish it all. Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard Karin's voice. She was shouting at Duo for something Hisoka was sure that Karin was taking the wrong way. He better go stop it before it escalated into something more.

-X-

Tatsumi calmly walked to his office. He'd been rather informed of a new case that needed solving a.s.a.p. It only needed one pair of shinigami but after reviewing it he thought he knew which one Enma himself needed. He was reluctant to hand over the case to the suggested pair. He couldn't give it to someone else. He'd just have to watch them and help out if need be. With that he called for a meeting.

-X-

Hisoka had a headache. Karin and Duo were on each side of him and were bickering back and forth.

_He wouldn't yell… He wouldn't yell… He wouldn't yell… _

"Be quiet!" Too late…

With that, Duo and Karin shut their mouths. Of course Duo stayed silent, surprisingly not asking – begging – for an apology. Karin was pouting. She didn't like being yelled at but she was smart enough to know when she pushed it. So she let it be and opted to be glaring at Duo whenever she can. Duo returned the favor. Hisoka knew about it but didn't bother to dispel it. As long as they weren't shouting at each other it was okay.

They ended up in Watari's lab/office. They were there to drop Karin off so they could participate in the small request of Tatsumi to see them. Hisoka was grateful that he couldn't bring Karin on a case. It would cause him a lot of trouble, especially when her and Duo start bickering. Hisoka wondered what Karin hated about Duo when it was obvious Duo was a lot more friendlier than he was. He decided not to dwell on it. Tatsumi didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Bye mommy!" Karin called out. Hisoka gave a small wave while Duo gave a grin. Karin just glared at him. Hisoka rolled his eyes and pushed his partner out the door, him following. They both began walking to Tatsumi's office.

"Duo, you need to stop provoking Karin," Hisoka told him. Duo pouted.

"Don't tell me you're just taking her side, Soka-chan." Duo said.

"I'm not, you both are giving me a headache!"

"Soka-chan!" Duo glomped him from behind. "I can't help it. I have to fight for your attentions now. You don't like me anymore?"

"Please, I don't want to deal with this now."

"At least I got one last night with you. After all the times we shared… I'll die again of heartbreak…" Hisoka blushed as he realized they were being stared at.

"Duo!" Hisoka hissed quietly. A plead for him to stop.

"Oh my dying heart." Duo placed a hand over his heart and acted with a pained face.

"Fine, fine, I… like you… Now stop it." Hisoka whispered the last part. Duo beamed again before glomping him again.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"You're pushing it."

-X-

Duo sat patiently in front of Tatsumi's desk. Him and Hisoka had been given a mission that required them to go to L4. He was rather surprised. Didn't they only do missions restricted to the Earth? He thought they did. He was rather curious that Tatsumi wanted to speak with him alone about the mission. Though he did wonder what information Tatsumi didn't want to relay to Hisoka.

"Maxwell-kun," Tatsumi spoke catching Duo's attention.

"Yes, Tatsumi-san?" Duo answered.

"I realize this mission has connections to you. I hope you'll make yourself scarce or invisible. We cannot have the risk of your – comrades – seeing you roaming around. I suggest you ask Kurosaki-kun to do most of the investigating."

"But what if something happens?"

"I'm sure you'll improvise the invisibility is a plus no? And one more thing…" Duo looked at him expectantly. "Be careful. And…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Hisoka comes back safe and sound chief!" Duo said flashing Tatsumi a grin before bouncing out the room. Tatsumi stared dumbfounded but then smiled.

-X-

Hisoka didn't really like traveling to the colonies. The colonies were for shinigami that were free since cases were rare in the colonies. There were no jurisdictions but he couldn't help but hesitate to go. He didn't know. He tried to scramble his mind for some reasons but he couldn't remember. There was only a small buzz at it. He had been to the colonies before during 200 AC. He couldn't really remember much of what had happened. He figured it was best he didn't know.

"I never knew shinigami were assigned to colonies," Duo said as he helped place their suitcases in the hotel room, which was extravagant as their last stay in a hotel.

"They are. It's just whoever's available to take a case, since anything hardly happens that warrants a shinigami's investigation," Hisoka answered.

"This your first time in the colonies?"

"No, I was here about a hundred years ago, except I was in L3 last time."

"What case were you assigned?"

"Simple retrieval, a soul that refuses to let go. Tsu – my partner at the time didn't tell me what it was about. I don't remember the details of it."

"So what was your first case since you started as a shinigami?"

"It's a long time ago."

"You don't remember it?"

"Of course I do."

"So what's it like? Was it anything extreme as we had to do for my first day as your partner?" Duo asked eagerly. Hisoka grimaced then sighed.

"No," Hisoka seemed satisfied at Duo's disappointed look before he went back to grinning, "It was just a retrieval. The blood was being drained off the victims like that a vampire would. Apparently a mother refused her daughter's death because she was in a lot of debt. So she had her daughter resurrected before the body could decay. Her daughter was a singer that was famous and the mother was in love with the money. She said that's why she killed herself." Hisoka finished. He didn't want to explain the encounter with Muraki.

"Harsh. So what'd you guys do?"

"We found out the mother hired someone to do the resurrection. My partner broke the spell that made the daughter control of herself again. Her body was going to decay with time so she continued singing until she did. Unfortunately a day later, her mother was murdered. We figured it was the person who'd done the resurrecting. We haven't been able to catch him since. We left it alone until the culprit starts something again."

"They must be long dead by now."

"Yeah." _No he's not! He's still alive…still alive… _

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes, there's the next chapter. It probably sucked. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

New Hope

Part 6

"So what's our mission again?" Duo asked as he skimmed the files given to them by Tatsumi. He was lounging on the couch snacking on a bagel. He paused as he read over something. He put his bagel down and read it again. _Winner corporations? How does it require investigation? _Duo thought suspiciously. He knew Quatre wouldn't warrant something of an extreme investigation from dead-living people, no less.

"Murders are inhumanly possible. It is beyond human explanation. So we have to find out what is going on and put a stop to it," Hisoka answered. "Even your Preventers would be stuck trying to solve this case."

"True. But we wouldn't stop trying. Anyways, what does this have to do with Winner Corporations?" Duo asked suspiciously. Hisoka caught that tone. He didn't really like it. Of course he then remembered that the owner of Winner Corps is an ex-gundam pilot, a friend of Duo's. This case was too personal. Why would Tatsumi assign them this?

"I doubt your theory of us accusing your friend." Hisoka watched the emotions flow through Duo in waves. He felt Duo's recognition of his empathy and telepathy.

"That's an invasion of privacy you know." Duo said dangerously.

Hisoka flinched and unconsciously took a step back. He felt Duo's anger in waves. At the rate it was going, he wasn't going to be able to stay conscious. He doubted Duo listened when he vaguely explained that they weren't blaming his friend for this. Duo abruptly stood up looking at the ground intently. Hisoka was at loss. He could try consulting despite the immense pain it might give him. Hisoka reached to place a hand on Duo's shoulder but Duo seized his wrist before he could. He was shocked and afraid as Duo stared at him. His eyes were cold and empty. Now he couldn't feel anything from Duo. Surely him thinking of the bureau accusing his friend wouldn't cause this type of reaction, would it?

He had to get out.

He tugged to get his wrist free but it just made Duo's grip tighter. He tried prying Duo's fingers off but his free hand was seized also. Hisoka was almost panicking. What happened? Duo just began acting strange.

"Duo… Let me go." Hisoka told him carefully incase he set anything off.

Duo was far from reasoning, he realized. Hisoka found himself pinned on the floor. He didn't like this situation. He struggled trying to get Duo to let him go. It didn't work and he cursed his weak body. He yelled at Duo to let him go. It still didn't work. The more he struggled the harder it became to break off. He panicked and unconsciously sent out a psychic blast, which got Duo off of him and flying a few feet away. This snapped Duo out of his previous state.

He looked around confused until he saw his bleeding hand in the course of healing itself. Then his eyes landed on Hisoka's curled up form. He didn't know what happened. He remembered speaking but then he blanked out. He noticed he'd been having those moments right when he turned eighteen. There were times he went on a mission and completely forgot about it as if he never did it. Plus sometimes his friends would scold him for something he didn't remember doing, like deterring from the original plan.

Had he done something bad?

He gasped and ran over to Hisoka who was sitting up but still hugging himself as if trying to regain his senses. "Hisoka! Are you all right? Did I do somethi-"

"Stop!" Hisoka yelled at him and pushed him away. "Don't touch me. I'll be fine."

"Hisoka, I'm-" He stopped as Hisoka placed a finger to his lips.

"It's fine. It's not like it hasn't happened before…"

Hisoka stood up and went to take a nice hot bath. Duo stared until Hisoka was out of his sight. He lied back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He thought these moments wouldn't come. The last thing he remembered was talking to Tatsumi about being careful on the mission. Then he couldn't recall anything else. He wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Tatsumi if he continued like this. He was already a danger.

He could figure this out later. Right now he just needed to focus on the mission and hope nothing happens during it. He read through the report gathered and gasped. _What does Winner Corps have to do with this?_

-X-

Hisoka was annoyed. He looked besides him to see Duo looking around as if entranced by the beauty of L4. Hisoka had to admit it was in better shape than the other colonies. But he knew better and he didn't like it. It had been an hour since they got out of the hotel to look around; Duo had his disguise so it was safe. But since then Duo hadn't uttered a word and it was getting on Hisoka's nerves. With that he stopped and watched as Duo walked a few feet ahead before stopping when he realized he wasn't following.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" he asked. Hisoka growled in annoyance.

"You should know." Hisoka muttered. "You're quiet."

"Ah sorry about that I'm just thinking at the moment."

"If this thinking has anything to do with earlier or the fact that your friend's company is suspected don't think about it anymore. First, it's fine and understandable, I know about your condition. Second, the bureau does not suspect your friend Quatre Winner. Don't dwell on it too much. Now are you ready to stop being an idiot?" Duo laughed sheepishly. Hisoka had been right on the money.

"Now I am," Duo responded before glomping him. "Thanks Soka-chan!" Hisoka growled in annoyance, but inside he was relieved.

"This glomping has got to stop."

"But don't you miss my hugs? That little brat has been stealing you away from me." Hisoka sighed. _Not again._ He thought. "Soka-chan, you don't like me anymore!" Hisoka blushed as he noticed the attention of passersby. Hisoka wondered if they ever minded their own business. "Kawaii Soka-chan, you're cute when you blush!"

"Duo, please try not to attract attention…" Hisoka hissed lowly to him.

"You've already forgotten my name! Oh how it hurts me so!" Hisoka looked ready to bolt.

"Remember dear, my name is Yutaka." Hisoka sighed. At least it was an easy name to remember. Who knew Duo would take Watari's first name?

"Fine, Yutaka…" It felt weird on his lips. Duo was much easier to pronounce. "C'mon lets go. We still have this mission to finish." With that Hisoka dragged Duo away from the street and into a bakery. Hisoka fished out some credits and handed it to Duo. "Amuse yourself."

He just got another hug and a "You're the best Soka-chan!" phrase. Hisoka smiled a little as he saw Duo buying as much as he could eat. Hisoka found a secluded booth and waited for Duo to come back. He was sure that he ordered the whole store.

-X-

Cough… Cough… 

"Will he be fine doctor?" a male asked as he saw the doctor treating his friend.

"It's nothing as serious as you thought. He'll be fine by tomorrow. I suggest he take these," the doctor said handing the male a bottle of pills, "They should help. I'll be going now."

"Thank you… 'cough' Dr. Muraki." The patient said on the bed.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Winner."

-X-

Hisoka stared out the window looking as people passed by. He was waiting for Duo to finish eating and he was correct in Duo buying the whole store. Not literally but you get it. He did wonder where Duo put all of it. Hisoka couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it. He couldn't help but feel some sort of pull from Duo. It was just like… Hisoka shook his head. It was different. Muraki backed off without them having to fight.

"Soka-chan, you want some?" Duo asked pointing to the still oncoming sweets. Hisoka felt like throwing up. He shook his head and politely covered his mouth as if attempting to cough. "C'mon Soka-chan! You have to eat. You look starved!" Hisoka shook his head again. "Say 'AH'!" Duo said holding a fork with a piece of cake on it. Hisoka backed away but Duo kept insisting. So he decided to take the bite. "See it wasn't so bad."

"To you." Hisoka responded.

"C'mon Soka-chan…" Hisoka turned out Duo's rambling when he spotted someone walking past the window. _What's he doing here? _He thought in fear. He noticed the person stop and turned to look at him giving off a smirk before continuing. He stood up. "Soka-chan?" Duo asked.

"I'll be back." Hisoka told him before walking out then running after the person. Duo looked at the door then to his treats. He sighed and took off after Hisoka. His senses told him something dangerous.

Hisoka kept running after _him_ not realizing that Duo was about a block behind him. He made a quick turn as he saw _him_ enter. He paused and walked a little into the deep darkness of the alley. He stopped as he tried to sense where _he_ had gone. He froze as a voice whispered in his ear.

"We keep seeing each other, ne, bouya?"

Hisoka couldn't move as an arm snaked around his waist trapping his arms to his sides and a hand grasping his chin. His head was tilted to the side as _he_ rained kisses on his neck. Hisoka visibly shivered. He didn't like it. The kisses were like poison seeping into his skin. He felt the flare of the curse marks on his body. A scream was caught in his throat.

"Should we relive our first night bouya?"

"I've said it once before. Let him go." Duo said arriving just in time, pointing the barrel of his gun against Muraki's head. Muraki smirked and released his grip. Duo pulled Hisoka to him and placed a protective arm around his shoulders while Hisoka's head rested on his chest. He was in shock.

"I must say Shinigami, you have perfect timing. A God now demoted to a mere Guardian. I'm amazed Enma has the God of Death on a leash." Duo glared at him.

"Shut it."

"You're wondering what I'm doing here. If you must know, I came here as a request from Quatre Winner himself." He took note of Duo's shocked look. "I am a wanted doctor and one of the best despite my rather unfortunate sanity. But you have no worries. Mr. Winner is just fine. He'll be okay tomorrow. If you're thinking I express interest in him there is nothing. He may be an empath but not as sensitive or strong as the one you're holding. Now if you'll excuse me. I have business to attend to."

Muraki began walking away but paused as Duo took off the safety. "Wait. I didn't give you permission to leave." Muraki looked at him.

"You desire my beautiful doll, don't you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. I guess I can allow you to take care of him while I'm busy." Muraki saw his look. "You know very well you can't turn me in. There is no proof of what I have done. Plus, in this world, you're already dead Duo Maxwell."

Duo cursed under his breath as Muraki left knowing he was right. He glanced down at Hisoka who was now recovering. Surely he was not fine.

"C'mon, we'll go back to the hotel."

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter six! I hope it wasn't too boring. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

New Hope

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Jou: Yes he is! Muraki is the awesomest bad guy! I've updated!

Monogurui-hime: He won't stay that near at all. Here's the next chapter!

Part 7

Duo sat on the couch staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Muraki's words.

"_A God demoted to a mere Guardian…" _

"_You're already dead…"_

"You desire my beautiful doll…" 

Duo really couldn't deny that. He knew he was dead. But Hisoka… Was a walking wet dream! He had to admit his attraction to the younger looking shinigami. He wasn't blind. He, Duo may be attractive, but Hisoka was beautiful, his angelic face, those cold green eyes, the soft looking skin, and the slender body. No words could describe the shinigami. It has only been a few months since him and Hisoka had been partners. He'd taken every chance he could: hugging, teasing, flirting, etc… So far Hisoka had been resistant to his charms. Plus the little brat Karin had been taking him away. At the things to do…

It had just occurred to Duo that Hisoka probably heard what was going on in his little head. He checked his shields to know they aren't good…

"Itai!" Duo said rubbing the back of his head. Hisoka threw something at him.

"Baka ecchi." Hisoka muttered before pulling the blankets over his head. He was furiously blushing underneath as he got wind of Duo's thoughts. Surely Duo didn't think he was that attractive? Hisoka was about to think beautiful but he hated that word. It was the first compliments from his _killer_, no less. Duo was so much like Tsuzuki. He'd gotten the same reaction from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had done the same thing of flirting with him but Muraki kept interfering with their lives that it really wasn't so extreme until he finally disappeared. Hisoka didn't think much of Duo's obvious flirting. Hisoka hated the attention. But he didn't mind those sincere feelings he felt.

This was so getting to his head. He just needed to sleep. Sleep would do him good…

-X-

Duo watched as Hisoka slept. Tatsumi had to be a cheapskate so they had to share a bed, which was big enough for three. Since the Winners owned most of L4, the room was still extravagant even if it was cheap. Hisoka looked pretty tempting when he was asleep. His hand brushed a stray strand from Hisoka's face. His fingers caressed his temple and cheek. He was surprised as Hisoka leaned into his touch. Score! He had a chance.

He recoiled his hand, as Hisoka seemed to stir awake. He sighed in relief as Hisoka fell still. That was close. Duo lied down with his arms folded behind his head. He had to get some sleep for tomorrow. They were going to sneak into one of Quat's main companies.

This case was too personal. Why would Tatsumi give it to them? Surely the warning wasn't going to be enough. The other four former gundam pilots would probably be there. Tatsumi told him that they would be observing the unexplained murders. He might be seen. They weren't gundam pilots for nothing. Tatsumi should've been aware of this. He'll think of this tomorrow. No use making plans in the middle of the night.

-X-

Finding the building had been easy. But when Duo looked at security, it was hard to get in. He stood looking up at the building with his disguise. He had a black hat to keep his braid in; he wore casual black jeans along with a black shirt. He wasn't that recognizable. He looked to Hisoka who was also glancing at the building until those eyes looked at him.

"Ready to go?" Hisoka asked him.

"Anytime!" Duo said enthusiastically.

With that they both seemed to vanish as if they were never there. Being dead had its perks. Luckily, the camera missed them.

As they went in invisibly, Duo led the way since he memorized the floor plans of every floor and basement. Hisoka followed suit. Hisoka noticed Duo had a penchant for sneaking around as if he were visible. He did notice that Duo pulled him to hide in case of cameras spying on them. Hisoka didn't bother telling Duo the fact that they were not being seen. He could sense Duo's thrill of this mission. It seemed to be filling him too.

They slinked through the halls and passed many rooms that weren't interesting. They made it to the basement where Duo pointed out where the main computer was. Hisoka watched as Duo attached something to the cameras in the room and pressed a button. Soon Duo turned visible motioning for Hisoka to do the same.

"We are now invisible!" Duo told him before walking over to the computer.

Hisoka wasn't big on computers like Watari was. He watched as Duo effortlessly breaks down firewalls and infiltrates the computer's memory. Hisoka did wonder what they needed this computer for. When he asked, Duo responded that they needed to find out what evidence they had on the case of those murders. They could use that to start with. Everything was hush, hush in Meifu so they couldn't get anything. They had to get it themselves. Hisoka took the explanation. It was plausible, as he did notice that they had nothing on the case and no place to start except Winner Corps.

-X-

He walked the halls among L4's Preventer building. He brushed a stray black hair from his face that his small ponytail seemed to miss. He entered the room filled with security cams. He went in to see if everything was going fine. Surely he thought that the culprit would be destroying evidence by now. But they too had hardly gotten anything but an unidentified fingerprint. It was too vague for them to identify the murderer.

He took one last glance at the screens showing all places of the building. He was about to note there was nothing suspicious until one screen caught his eye. He looked closely and realized that the time has stopped moving. Someone was very smart.

"Get a few down there. We have an intruder." With that he exited and took a shortcut to the basement room. He had to catch this culprit and ask why and HOW were they able to sneak into this Preventer building without being seen.

-X-

Hisoka was bored. He'd just been watching the screen go by without any such luck. It seemed that the Preventers weren't able to get much of anything either. This murderer was good, leaving no trace of them-selves. It's as if they're waiting for the opportune moment to reveal them-selves. There was only one person he knew that could commit a crime without so much as leaving evidence unless he wanted to.

"Muraki…" he whispered thoughtfully. He could tell Muraki had been in L4 for some time. It was always a possibility. With Muraki around someone always dies by the doctor's hand.

"What'd you say Hisoka?" Duo asked him. He caught a whisper but he didn't know what he said. Hisoka shook his head.

"It's nothing…" Hisoka looked around carefully, sensing someone coming. "Someone's coming." He told Duo.

With that Duo quickly got rid of anything that would incriminate him and pulled Hisoka with him in the shadows. The door opened and revealed someone Duo knew too well…

"Wufei…" he whispered in disbelief. This mission was already screwed up. He wondered how were they going to get out of there. He panicked. He didn't have his gun either. Hisoka told him not to bring it. So much for listening…

'_Duo…calm yourself!' _Hisoka told him in his mind. Duo jumped but remembered that Hisoka had developed telepathy a couple centuries ago. '_Listen, we could just sneak out of here the same way we came in. We can't confront him.'_ Hisoka told him. Duo knew he was right. But all the pilots have a keen sense of anything that remotely moves. Duo nodded and they both turned invisible. They waited for Wufei to pass and began to take silent steps.

A second later, the barrel of Wufei's gun was trained on them.

"Show yourself. I know you're there." He said looking directly at them. _How the hell…_ Duo thought. There's no way Wufei was this good at spotting him. Duo pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and turned visible. It seemed to surprise the Chinese man but he regained his composure. "Who are you?" he asked. He just laughed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Duo spoke before kicking the gun out of Wufei's hand and punching his face. He grasped Hisoka's hand and ran as he left the Chinese man to recover from the shock. Wufei quickly recovered and took out another gun to run after them.

"Hold it!" he called out to them. He took another route that would connect and make it faster to reach them. He reached the main hallway and ran right in front of them. They stopped and stepped back. They were about to run in a different direction but more Preventer agents arrived. Duo took out the gun he stole from Wufei and prepared to fire. "Put your gun down. You are surrounded." Wufei said. Duo sighed. He then turned to Hisoka.

"You trust me?" he asked. Hisoka nodded although a bit hesitantly. He wasn't sure what Duo had in mind. He then saw the Duo quickly took care of the Preventer agents surrounding them but one. It seemed Duo had trouble with the last one. They watched as Duo finally took care of the last one. He took another gun and trained it on Wufei who had his gun trained on Hisoka.

"Drop it," Wufei told him again. Duo didn't listen.

"Let us pass. I don't want to hurt you." Duo said walking forward. He moved to the side as a bullet whizzed by him. But in turn, killed his disguise making his hat fall to the floor.

Wufei stared in shock as violet eyes revealed themselves and a brown braid cascaded down from the hat. Only one person had this particular trait.

"Maxwell…" he said in disbelief. Duo turned to him before taking advantage of his shock. He and Hisoka took their cue to leave. They turned invisible and ran out of the building leaving Wufei with a lot of questions.

Wufei was snapped out of his shock as his name was called from down the hall the bullet came from. He turned to see his friend with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes coming towards him.

"Chang, you look like you've seen a ghost," he told him. Wufei looked at him.

"I think I have Heero, I think I have."

-X-

Duo breathes a sigh of relief as they made it back to their hotel room. Hisoka was next to him breathing harshly. They really were screwed. How could he forget that there'd be someone else coming? He didn't know who it was that shot at them but it sure as hell didn't do well for them. He was sure Wufei got a good look at him because he had uttered his name.

"Hisoka, you okay?" Duo asked concerned. Hisoka just nodded. He couldn't speak at the moment from that entire run. "Well, that was close. I think that we're screwed though. I think he saw me."

"We'll deal with it. We've got to check one more place tomorrow. Were you able to get anything?" Hisoka asked.

"No, they had about as much as we have. With the guy's luck, it seems he created the perfect murder, first one in history."

"Second," Hisoka muttered. He was a perfect murder. Although the bureau suspected it there was not much, or no, evidence to support that claim. This is Muraki's doing. It has to be.

Unlike Hisoka, Duo didn't take Muraki into consideration. Duo was thinking who could be this crafty. Surely it was someone with connections to Winner Corps. He bit his lip thinking but coming up blank. He needed names but he didn't have any. Looks like he's pulling an all-nighter.

"No you're not. There's no need for names. It'll be pointless. The murders stopped as soon as we came. The person will confront us soon enough." Hisoka said standing and walking over to get some clothes to change in. He was going to take a nice bath then go to bed.

Duo stared at Hisoka as he remembered the telepathy. Argh he cursed that power. He wondered when his would show up.

"You wouldn't be cursing it if you place your shields up better." Hisoka said to him before entering the bathroom.

Damn telepathy.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Anyways, sorry I'm late! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

New Hope

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Jou: I'm glad you like! I'll update when I can!

Monogurui-hime: Thanks! I like exclamation points too!

Part 8

Wufei sat with his head in his hands. He'd been up thinking about what he saw the other day. The possibilities of it were next to nothing.

There was no way Duo Maxwell is alive…can be alive…

Duo was – is dead. He saw him in the coffin himself. It was not possible!

Wufei looked up and accepted the tea offered from Quatre. They were back at Quatre's estate. He had to explain what spooked him out courtesy of Heero actually starting the spooking. If Heero hadn't fired that shot then he wouldn't be spooked about it. When he thought he saw Duo, he saw recognition on their suspect. He looked up and over at Heero, Trowa, and Quatre who were waiting for his explanation. He cleared his throat.

"I think… I saw Maxwell." Wufei finally said. The others looked at him in disbelief, more on Quatre than the other two.

"Impossible." Heero said, the first to reject anything not logical.

"Could you have just seen someone that looked like him?" Quatre asked thoughtfully. They all didn't believe it. They were at Duo's funeral. He is dead. Period.

"Look up anyone with violet eyes and brown hair and see how many names you get! Dammit! I know what I saw!" Wufei said losing his patients. He calmed down a few seconds later and breathed out. "While you're at it, look for a sixteen year old with blond hair and green eyes. They were together at the building."

-X-

"Saa… These are a lot of files Gushoshin," Watari commented helping out the Gushoshin sort them out.

"Well, you wouldn't be doing it if you didn't leave your experiments lying around for my brother to accidentally take," the Gushoshin said glaring at the scientist.

"Okay, okay… I get it…"

Watari surrendered to his fate. It wasn't so bad. He kept sorting out the files until he came upon a certain file. It was Duo's file. It was the standard report, nothing unusual about it until he saw the dates.

There was no death date.

-X-

Hisoka was irritated. He glared…and glared…and glared some more. Duo dragged him all over to look for some nice place to eat breakfast. Tatsumi didn't give them much to spend so they had to make due with a simple café. He grimaced, as Duo seemed to gobble up the whole table. Hisoka hardly had anything to eat so he just opted to sit back and let Duo have his fill.

"Hisoka aren't you going to eat some more?" Duo asked. Hisoka shook his head trying to not look sick. "C'mon you need to eat more."

"No more. I'm full." Hisoka answered. Duo sighed and just finished his meal. He seemed satisfied and they were ready to leave.

"Let's go Soka-chan! We have a long day!" Duo said wrapping his arm around Hisoka's shoulders. Hisoka grumbled before pushing it off and began walking ahead. Duo stared and smiled before running to catch up.

-X-

"You're sure they'd come in here?" Heero asked Wufei who was leading them to the office/hospital building. Wufei nodded.

"It's a likely target for them. They will most likely head for the offices than the hospital part of the building." _If my assumptions are right and that really is Maxwell… _He added as an after thought. "I'm counting on guesses but this is probable."

"Let's hope you're right Chang."

-X-

Hisoka was close to blowing up. But for the sake of the mission he couldn't. He was going to kill Duo again because of this ridiculous plan. He was seething inside. He didn't like his predicament one bit. He looked down at his nurse's outfit. They could've snuck in the easy way, but _No…_ Duo said he wanted to do it the traditional way. _Traditional way my ass…_ Hisoka thought angrily. For all he thought of, Duo just wanted to see him in a nurses' outfit. Another Saya and Yuma…

You had to go through the hospital part until you reach the offices. Duo was so going to pay for this.

Hisoka and Duo reached the offices and Hisoka took off the ridiculous nurses' uniform. Duo pouted saying it looked good on him but backed off when Hisoka leveled him a glare. Duo just disguised himself as a doctor, which was pretty simple. They examined the blueprints of the building but they couldn't come up with something to look for.

"Soka-chan I'll go this way and you'll go that way. That way we'll find what we're looking for faster." Duo said. Hisoka nodded and went to go another direction until he was stopped when Duo placed his arms around him. "Please be careful Hisoka." Duo told him worriedly. Hisoka nodded and muttered 'baka' under his breath before walking off. Duo then went off in his own direction.

Hisoka carefully followed in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen by security cameras or anything. He looked through rooms that he found empty. There was nothing significant. Hisoka was rather curious why this building would be suspicious, according to Duo. He went back out into the hall when he knew no one was passing. He walked further and paused, hiding in the shadows as he heard voices. One sounded familiar…way too familiar…

"Ah that should be fine. I'll see to it later." _Muraki…_

Hisoka looked from his hiding place and saw the other Muraki was conversing with walk off. He saw Muraki walk into the room to his left. A minute later he came out and walked away to where the other had just left. Hisoka quietly went inside the room Muraki stepped into earlier. He saw that it was like a doctor's office. Though he did wonder what Muraki was doing here still. He walked up to the desk to see piles of some papers. He picked it up and looked at them. They were just regular doctor's work nothing of importance. Surely Muraki wasn't dumb to keep things in an office. It's usually hidden somewhere where no one would ever travel or think of. He placed the papers the way he found them. There was going to be nothing here.

He turned to leave but froze in fear.

"Hello my beautiful doll," Muraki said smirking slightly at Hisoka's shocked face. He could feel the fear emitting from the frail shinigami. He walked up to him and trapped the young shinigami in place. "Found what you're looking for?" Hisoka struggled again, uselessly.

"Let me go," he said while trying to free his wrists from Muraki's vice like grip.

"I'm amazed to see you here my doll. You know, you've got a few ex-gundam pilots after you," Muraki said leaning in to nuzzle his neck. "I could help you with this problem for a price…"

With that Muraki forcefully kissed him. Hisoka tried to move but found that he couldn't. He was trapped. He bit Muraki's tongue, making the other back away. It just made Muraki laugh.

"My doll, you're still just as pathetic as a century ago." Muraki told him. Hisoka looked at him horrified but confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked.

"You don't remember your little mission to L3? It seems you don't remember my doll. They did good suppression on your memories. Perhaps I'll help you remember."

Hisoka felt his wrists bound and held above his head as he was lying down on the desk. He struggled but still to no avail. He knew what was going to happen to him. He kept kicking but it didn't work. Muraki pulled out a knife that Hisoka ceased his struggles. He stared fearfully and began shaking his head.

"No…don't…please…" Hisoka begged. He could feel the darkness seeping into him. He hated being touched by this man. He struggled, as the knife was closer.

"You should be quiet bouya. You don't want anyone to hear do you?" Muraki said while he cut down the middle of his victim's shirt. He watched in fascination as the trail of blood healed immediately. "I'll try to make this fun for you bouya. And this time, I'll make sure you'll remember it well."

Someone! Help me! Duo… 

-X-

Duo walked along the halls opposite the direction Hisoka went to. So far there wasn't any trouble except for a few guards walking around. He hadn't run into anything substantial yet. He paused then hid in the shadows as he heard familiar voices.

_Heero… Wufei… Trowa… _He thought. He peaked to see them conversing. They were probably waiting for him. Wufei probably told them that he saw him. Duo knew this was going to be hard to pass them. He couldn't afford to be seen. He had to go a different route.

_Duo…_

Duo paused as he heard a voice in his head. It sounded pained and desperate. He recognized it.

"Hisoka…" he breathed out. He placed a hand to his mouth, as he was sure the three heard him since they stopped conversing.

"Who's there?" _Heero._

He didn't have time for this. Hisoka was in trouble. He'd take his troubles with being seen even if he had his disguise. Hisoka was more important. He did make a promise to Tatsumi. With that, he ran out of his hiding place and began to run full speed to the direction Hisoka went in. He hoped he made it in time. He could faintly hear the three of them trailing behind him but he didn't pay them any mind. He had to get to Hisoka.

Seconds later he realized that he stopped in front of the room he knew Hisoka was in. He looked around to see none of his former comrades anywhere. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He growled in annoyance. With that, he took out his gun and kicked the door down. What he saw made him freeze in shock and rage. He pointed his gun and fired.

"Get off him you bastard!" Duo hissed angrily at Muraki.

Muraki didn't seem fazed at this. He just casually stood up and dusted off wrinkles on his shirt. Duo stared as he saw Hisoka curled up hiding his upper body the best he could, tears staining his cheeks.

"Shinigami, you do have perfect timing as always. I suggest you take him before your friends reach you here," Muraki said. He stepped away and out the door.

Duo hastily approached Hisoka, breaking his binds and gave his jacket to Hisoka to cover himself. He helped Hisoka stand. He was lucky he got here in time before something more traumatizing happened.

"We have to go before my friends get here," he told Hisoka. "Can you run?" Hisoka nodded.

Duo grasped his hand and began running out. Hisoka struggled to catch up with Duo's pace and managed but he was losing strength quickly. The encounter with Muraki always left him useless and tired. He wished he could pass out. He stopped as he noticed Duo had released his grip on him. Guns were pointed at them.

Duo only noticed Heero and Wufei. Where was…

"Let me go!" Duo turned around to see Hisoka held on the arm by Trowa.

"Give up, escape is impossible." Heero said clicking the safety off.

Duo didn't hear it. He was already lost the minute Hisoka spoke.

Hisoka stopped his struggles as he felt a change in the air. It was disturbing but not enough to be evil. He then looked towards Duo. He noticed the flare of power surrounding his partner. It was not good. He tried to go to him but was pulled back by the one holding him. He glared and growled in annoyance. Did they know their former friend was going to kill them?

"Dammit Duo," Hisoka muttered, "Knock him out before he continues!" Hisoka yelled to the other two. They were confused by it though they didn't look it. "Shoot him or something!" Hisoka yelled again. But it was too late. The winds picked up around Duo who was def to any kind of attack or words. The air picked up. Heero and Wufei shielded their eyes while Trowa shielded himself and his captive. A few seconds later it was calm. They stared in shock.

Duo stood there. This was a shock to the three former gundam pilots. They didn't think what they suspected was true. But they did notice a difference. This Duo was different from the one they knew. They saw in his hand a scythe. They took a step back as soon as his eyes opened revealing red-tinted violet pools. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were frozen in shock. Hisoka stayed as calm as he could. He knew it wasn't good. He felt nothing from his partner. It was by then Trowa had let go of Hisoka the minute Duo's cold gaze turned to him. Duo pointed his scythe at him.

"You, prepare to die." Duo told him and began walk towards him, his scythe ready to strike. He stopped when Hisoka jumped in front of Trowa with his arms outstretched. Trowa was surprised that he was doing this. Before he could make any protest he spoke.

"Stop it Duo, this isn't like you. Snap out if it!" Hisoka yelled at him. He never knew Duo would act this way. He didn't know what caused him to snap and act like this.

Duo looked at him and scowled. He walked up to Hisoka and backhanded him making Hisoka fall to the ground on the side.

"Know your place guardian." He told him.

He raised the scythe and swung.

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: This is the real chapter 8! I posted the wrong one! Sorry!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

New Hope

ATTENTION: EVERYONE HAS TO RE-READ THE LAST PART OF CHPATER 8 SINCE I POSTED THE WRONG ONE LAST TIME! PLEASE READ THE LAST PART TO KNOW THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU! IF YOU GET CONFUSED THEN YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Jou: Well, I posted the wrong chap. 8. Here's an update! I hope it's quick enough.

Monogurui-hime: Thanks! Here's more!

Part 9

Duo stopped his swing. There was a speck of blood on the tip. He turned and was surprised.

Hisoka lied there with a gash on his back. He had pushed Trowa away from the attack. Trowa kneeled next to his fallen form.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked him. Hisoka nodded attempting to get up. His back hurt. It should've begun healing by now. "You shouldn't get up. We should stop the bleeding." Hisoka shook his head.

"I'll be fine. It'll heal." Hisoka said and turned to Duo. "Are you awake now?" Hisoka still couldn't feel anything. Either he was good a shielding something or he was still out of it. Hisoka was able to stand up, although a bit hunched, as Duo walked to stand in front of him. Hisoka knew he couldn't defend himself. He readied himself for any impact, but it never came. He tensed as a hand forced him to look up into red-tinted violet pools. They just stared in silence no one was willing to break.

Tatsumi had told him to not get hurt. He said it would be the end. _Is this what he meant…_ Hisoka thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt cool lips on his. He snapped to reality as he realized what was going on. He didn't react. He couldn't push him away or do anything. He was relieved when he pulled away.

"I have a message to the chief. Tell Enma, how dare he try to keep me on a leash."

-X-

Heero toyed with his gun. He was confused. He looked over at Hisoka who was sitting next to Duo's unconscious form. He didn't know what happened a few hours earlier and he wanted answers. This waiting was irritating him. A hand rested on his shoulder and looked up. It was Quatre telling him to be patient. Heero nodded and looked back.

Quatre had just entered the room. He really couldn't believe this himself. Duo was alive according to the other three. He had to see for himself. He noticed the other figure sitting on the side in a chair. He was taken back when the figure turned to look at him. He was surprised that he looked so very young. He was confused when the younger looked irritated at him. Did he do something wrong?

_It's a damn curse dying at this age, _Hisoka thought to himself. He knew the blond sensed his irritation. He wasn't trying to be hostile but he hated it when someone reminded him of how young he looked, even if they didn't know it. Hisoka sensed the curiosity in the air. Looks like he'd have to explain what the hell is happening.

"I'll answer all your questions," he said looking at them. "Is there a place where no one would overhear?" Quatre was surprised at first but then nodded.

"Right this way." He answered and walked out. Heero waited for Hisoka to go before following behind. Hisoka was irritated by the treatment but he understood. Quatre led them to a big sized living room. The elegant furnishings were extravagant. Trowa and Wufei were waiting. They both looked up as they came in.

"Is…he awake yet?" Wufei asked. He almost said Maxwell. Heero shook his head.

Hisoka was directed to sit on the couch across the table. The rest were standing or sitting. Now he just needed to know how to approach this.

"Um…" Quatre began. He was too curious. "Is he really…" Hisoka sighed.

"Yes," Hisoka answered. He felt their relief and suspicions. They were probably asking themselves why Duo didn't come back to them even if they saw him in the coffin at his funeral. "The dead are forbidden to associate with the living." He answered their questions. They all looked at him in confusion.

"Your friend has been dead for six months. He is now a shinigami."

"What's a shinigami?" Quatre asked. He recalled Duo calling himself Shinigami during the wars. It was his trademark.

"Shinigami are agents working on cases that cannot be solved through human means. Shinigami solve cases dealing with souls that haven't made it to be judged. Usually it's just the soul's attachment to the place or someone steals them through means of 'magic', as you'd put it."

"You say he's dead. Why is he walking around?" Heero asked coolly.

"Without a body how are shinigami supposed to work? He may seem alive but he's already dead. You won't be able to kill him again so easily."

"What happened earlier?" Trowa spoke up. Hisoka looked towards him.

"That was Duo's power. Each shinigami has a type of power. That seems to be Duo's power. We didn't know when it would surface. It should've surfaced during the time he was living. So it was suggested he goes out on missions to release it." _How'd it develop another personality? _Hisoka added silently.

"And you?" Quatre asked.

"I am also a shinigami. We always travel in pairs so at the moment we're partners for this case. I doubted that he'd be able to hide from the four of you."

"What can you do?" Hisoka hated telling people this.

"I'm an empath and a telepath. I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts should you leave your mind unguarded. Right now you all doubt me. You don't really believe that it's Duo who's resting in that room right now. You think this is a bunch of lies even after all you've seen." Hisoka stood up grabbing a stray knife he saw. He walked back over noting their tensing. He smirked at them. "You don't need to be tense." He placed his hand on the table, held the knife, and stabbed through his hand. Quatre gasped in shock. The others were also in shock. But they were more surprised when the wound healed in a few seconds. "If you still don't believe me then dig up your friends grave. You'll find his body."

"If what you say is true…then why are you here?"

"We're on the case concerning the murders here on L4. The murders are random and you will never find out who did it unless the person came up to you and confessed."

"They'll eventually leave something behind." Heero pointed out.

"When _he_ wants to get caught." Hisoka retorted. "You've had a suspect come in here already. I'm not surprised you didn't catch him."

"You know-"

"Soka-chan!" Duo said as he came in, glomping Hisoka in the process. It seemed he didn't remember earlier. "You're alright!" The others were surprised but smiled nonetheless, except Trowa and Heero. But you could tell with the glint in their eyes. Quatre believed Hisoka's story. He felt Duo's essence. This person was Duo.

"Why couldn't you stay asleep for a few more hours?" Hisoka muttered but the others heard it along with Duo. Duo pouted.

"Meanie…" Duo then looked at his living friends and smiled.

"Hiya guys long time no see! It's been a while Q-man, Hee-chan, Trowa, and you too Wu-man." Duo grinned.

"It's Wufei, Maxwell!" Wufei stated automatically. But stilled his hostility at the familiarity.

"When I was told I couldn't see you guys again I was disappointed but I did anyway! I hope Mr. Tatsumi isn't going to scold me for this… He looks just as bad as Lady Une."

"He'll choke you with your own shadow," Hisoka muttered. "Baka, can you let go of me?" Hisoka told him.

"No," Duo answered nuzzling him, "I get you all to myself until Satan's daughter comes to kidnap you."

"It's nice to see you again Duo," Quatre spoke up. Duo grinned.

"That right! I'm still kickin' it!"

"Unfortunately…" Wufei muttered. This earned a laugh from Quatre and amusement from Trowa and Heero.

"Hold it. How come you guys aren't shooting at me?"

"Your partner explained everything although it's a little hard to digest…" Quatre answered.

"Let go of my mother you lecherous fiend!"

They turned to see Duo now sprawled on the ground and a little girl sitting on Hisoka's lap. They saw Duo getting up and glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out while Duo just growled. Hisoka sighed. They began throwing insults at each other. The other former pilots were amused at the situation. Quatre sensed Hisoka's annoyance and smiled. He then looked up as a blond with glasses walked up from behind Hisoka.

"Sorry Duo, couldn't leave her unattended." Hisoka turned around.

"What are you doing here, Watari?" Hisoka asked cautiously.

"I heard what was happening and decided to come and visit. Duo told me you might need a medical examination and that you might not be feeling well." Watari did notice the four in the background. "Ooh, Sei-chan's not gonna like this." Watari's face turned serious. "I heard that you ran into _him._" Hisoka turned away.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"I'm not talking about your physical state…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A maid stepped in and bowed.

"Mr. Winner, Dr. Muraki is here to see you," she said.

"I'll be there in a moment." Quatre answered. He was about to excuse himself until he noticed the tension coming from Duo, Hisoka, and Watari. Duo was glaring at the door as if expecting something unpleasant would come through. "If you'll excuse me." Quatre said before following the maid out. He'd check on it later.

"Settle down Duo. You're not helping his condition," Watari said motioning to Hisoka.

"What is wrong with him?" Wufei asked. Duo turned away clenching his fist.

"It's nothing." Hisoka said. "Duo's just overreacting."

"Overreacting! Look at you! You look sick! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Karin surprisingly stayed silent.

"Leave it."

"Hisoka-"

"I said leave it!"

It was silent. Hisoka was shaking in anger. He told Duo to drop the subject. He was grateful that Karin leaned to keep quiet. He could feel five pairs of eyes looking at them. He was relieved that the three bystanders, ignorant of the situation, didn't say anything. He felt like lashing out but he didn't.

"How can I, when it's obvious you've been haunted by _him_ ever since," Duo said softly. Hisoka stood up and turned to glare at Watari.

"You told him?" he asked angrily.

"He didn't tell me. Tatsumi-san was the one I asked."

Watari wisely picked up Karin and motioned for the other three to leave the two alone. The three understood and left. Hisoka and Duo were the only ones in the living space. Hisoka glared at his partner. Duo just stared back. It was silent for a minute.

"Hisoka, I-"

_Slap!_

Duo just stared at the ground not minding that he was just slapped. He knew he deserved it. But he couldn't help but seek out the truth.

"How dare you." Hisoka hissed angrily. "How dare you!" Hisoka was about to hit him again but Duo expertly caught his wrist. Hisoka glared at him intently.

"Why are you being stubborn? Listen to yourself!" Duo yelled at him. "It's obvious you're hurting everyday! You don't bother seeking help, when it's obvious you need help!" Hisoka closed his eyes and turned away.

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I would if you'd just let me." Duo used his free hand to turn Hisoka's head to face him. He had a feeling of déjà vu, like he had done this before. He looked into those endless emerald pools.

He leaned down and kissed him.

-X-

Outside Watari was eaves dropping along with Karin. There was yelling but then it got quiet. Karin wasn't too happy leaving the 'lecherous fiend' alone with her mommy. Watari assured her that the 'lecherous fiends' wasn't going to harm her mommy. The other three pilots stood to the side waiting. They were amused by the situation but were anxious to know what was going on between their deceased friend and his deceased partner. It became silent.

All of a sudden a ring sounded from Watari's direction. Watari picked his phone up.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Did you find something out?"

"…"

"I see. Thanks for doing this Wakaba."

"…"

"Don't inform him. I'll tell Sei-chan the situation."

Watari hung up and dialed a number.

"Hello, Seiichirou, we have a problem," he spoke.

"…"

"It concerns our very much alive employee."

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter 9! I hope you all listened and read the last part of chapter 8 because that is the only different than the one I posted before. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

New Hope 

Part 10

Hisoka snuggled up to the warmth granted to him. He didn't think much of it at first except that it was comforting. He listened to soft beat as he was about to go back to sleep. It took him a while to realize it. _Since when do beds have a beat?_ He opened his eyes and saw black. He looked up and blushed.

He was snuggling up to Duo who apparently had an arm around his waist. Events of last night came back to him. He had no idea as to why he agreed on an intimate relationship. He tried prying off Duo's arm, which proved difficult because it just made him grip tighter. Hisoka sighed. He blushed again as Duo nuzzled his hair and breathe out his name. He couldn't take anymore of this. He tried waking him up.

"Duo, wake up!" Hisoka said shaking him. It didn't work as Duo pulled him closer. "Duo wake up!" he yelled. It stirred Duo out from sleep but didn't let him go.

"C'mon Soka-chan, it's too early," Duo said sleepily.

"Baka, let go of me already," Hisoka told him.

"No, I only get you until that brat comes and take you away." Duo finished before laying his head under Hisoka's shoulders going back to sleep. Hisoka sighed and let him. After all Karin would give Duo an earful when she walks in. With that he too went back to sleep.

-X-

Quatre sat in his office staring at a piece of document. It probably wasn't important. His mind was elsewhere thinking of what transpired yesterday. Trowa had explained what happened when he left to talk to Dr. Muraki.

Dr. Muraki spiked Duo's anger for some reason and the tension he felt before leaving was an obvious giveaway. Watari and Hisoka didn't like the doctor too. He didn't know what it was. He was determined to get to the bottom of this and solve the case that seems to involve his company.

He sighed. He better get back to work. The sooner he was finished the sooner he can get back.

-X-

Tatsumi looked at Watari incredulously. He couldn't believe Watari went out on his own to dig up a grave based on suspicion. First, it was illegal; Second, he should've informed him on what he was doing. Although he would've rejected it the second his lover suggested it.

"Yutaka, how can you do this? You know it's not allowed!" Tatsumi said to him. Watari looked dejected.

"But Sei-chan! Look, I just came by this on accident. Duo's file didn't have a death date. I had to confirm it myself. So I asked Wakaba and Terazuma to do it. It turns out my suspicions are true.

"Duo Maxwell is still alive."

-X-

Hisoka rubbed the side of his head. A headache was just what he needed. He glanced at Duo and Karin, who were bickering on either side of him at the moment. This was going to be a long day.

"We have to work on a case little girl, in case you have severe memory loss, we're not done yet," Duo told Karin who was glaring back at him.

"So? You're not working on it yet. I don't see anything done!" Karin retorted.

"Good god little girl you're killing me!"

"Urusai!" Hisoka yelled out. It was silent. "Thank you. Now behave or I'll be forced to let Tatsumi handle the both of you." Duo and Karin shuddered in fear. Tatsumi wasn't someone to be angered. They had found out the hard way that one time a month ago when they were fighting loud enough for Tatsumi to hear. The chief was already in a bad mood and they just made it worse. You wouldn't want to know what happened.

It was then Heero walked in spotting two of them sulking and the other rubbing the head. Heero looked at Trowa who just shook his head indicating 'don't ask'.

"Hey Hee-chan, what brings you here?" Duo spoke up.

"Hn. We have a problem," Heero responded looking at Duo, "Someone dug up your grave."

"What? Why the hell would someone wanna dig up my grave?" Duo exclaimed.

"Oh, I heard Watari-jii-san talking about that… He said that-"

"Karin, give me your hand," Hisoka interrupted her.

Karin looked confused but did it anyway. Hisoka closed his eyes and concentrated. He shuffled through her memories of yesterday or when Watari was talking about it. He saw flashes and heard bits and pieces of what Karin was implying. He even heard the one-sided phone conversation between Watari and Wakaba. He dropped Karin's hand when he was finished. _Watari should know that it's illegal… I wonder why…_ He was going to get to the bottom of this. He stood up and grasped Karin's hand. He began to walk out.

"Hey where are you going Soka-chan?" Duo asked.

"Stay here," Hisoka responded.

"Wait, let me-" Hisoka sent him a glare, which made Duo step down in fear.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Hisoka left.

"You're whipped," Trowa commented. Duo turned a playful glare at him.

"I am not."

"If you aren't then he's got you on a leash," Heero said in monotone.

"He doesn't. Besides I've got to respect my elders despite the fact he looks five years younger than me."

"How long has he actually been dead?"

"Around three hundred years."

-X-

Tatsumi's mind was scrambling. This situation was confusing him. If Duo Maxwell didn't die then why was he admitted as a shinigami? Tatsumi was sure Duo died from a fatal wound that no normal mortal could survive, even with the major advancement in technology. If he wasn't dead, then why was he here? Tatsumi didn't want to deal with this.

He looked up as Hisoka walked in the room.

"I need to talk to you, Tatsumi-san."

-X-

Hisoka walked out on the streets. It was the middle of the night when he returned. It was kind of chilly. The weather is controlled and he wondered why it was so cold. He walked further to the Winner estate. He sensed someone around him but he figured it was nothing. He kept walking but bumped into someone. He muttered a sorry but before he could walk off he froze as he recognized the pristine-ness of the immaculate white coat. It was stained with blood. A few feet away was a dead body sticking out from the alley.

"Bouya, it seems you come at the most inconvenient of times."

Hisoka was screaming at his body to move, run, whatever… But it didn't. When Muraki's hand touched him his body snapped out of its dazed state. He stepped back before trying to run past Muraki. His arm was seized. He attempted to throw a punch but Muraki caught it and pinned him to the wall nearby.

"This time my doll, it seems you came at the right time." Muraki spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked carefully.

"I don't have to wait for you to come to me. My employer is patiently waiting for the Shinigami." Muraki simply told him while placing kisses down his neck. "Oh… What's this?" Muraki questioned as he spotted an obvious blemish on Hisoka's neck. "Looks like Shinigami himself claimed you."

"What do you mean?" Hisoka struggled into his hold but to no avail.

"The host doesn't want to let you go either. Hm… I guess you make the perfect leverage."

"What are you talking about?"

"My job was to lure him out. I thought by killing innocent people he'd come out. But as I noticed the only time he reacts is when you are in danger. That must've been why your resignation was denied."

Hisoka froze. How did Muraki know about that? It was true. Enma had denied his resignation after Tsuzuki was finished. It was suspicious why it was Enma who directly told the Count who reported it directly to the Chief. They only told him after Tsuzuki had moved on as to not make his former partner protest. He never did get why his was denied. But he was told that they still needed him.

"We could continue my doll but time is running short." Was all Hisoka heard before he fell into darkness.

-X-

"Where's my mommy!"

Duo abruptly woke up to the yell. He looked around, panicky, wondering where it was coming from. He then noticed Karin and scowled. What was she doing here?

"Dammit kid, do you have any idea what time it is?" Duo stated and looked at the clock. It said 8 AM but it was still too early.

"I don't care, where's mommy!" she demanded. Duo sighed.

"Wasn't he with you?"

"Yes but mommy said he was coming back and would call when he got here. Mommy never called." Karin said a bit saddened.

Duo paused to think. Hisoka hadn't come by last night. They sure would've heard it. He got out of the bed and walked towards the room Hisoka was assigned before, with Karin following behind. He knocked before opening it and the bed was empty save for a little note lying there innocently. Duo rushed over to pick it up and read it:

_Come alone Shinigami_

It was all that was said. At the back there was an address written. He committed the address to memory before crumpling the paper in rage, not realizing that it went up in flames. _How dare they. _He thought in anger. Someone obviously knew him to kidnap Hisoka and asked to meet him. He bolted out of the room and bumped into Heero who latched onto his arm before he could leave.

"Let go." Duo told him seriously.

"What's the problem?" Heero asked.

"Hisoka's been kidnapped." Duo broke off Heero's grip, surprisingly, before taking off again. "Watch the kid!" he called back before disappearing.

Heero stared for a moment until he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down at the little girl.

"C'mon, we can't trust that lecherous fiend to not have his way with Mommy after wards." She said grasping his hand and dragging him away.

Heero absolutely detested babysitting. _Lecherous fiend? _

-X-

Tatsumi looked up as his door was banged open. He saw Duo enter.

"Tatsumi-san, Hisoka's been kidnapped," Duo told him. Tatsumi quickly stood up and ushered Duo out.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Tatsumi asked. Duo nodded.

"They left an address along with the note. They told me to come alone." Tatsumi nodded.

"Alright. Watari and I will be backups. We'll be monitoring you incase you need us."

Duo gave an all right before going back. Tatsumi continued to Watari's lab. Things were just so complicated these days. He just hoped they could make it through.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's chappie 10! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying make it interesting. I still can't figure a way to end this. This is getting close to the end. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	11. Chapter 11

New Hope

Response to anonymous reviewers:

Jou: Thanks! Here's more!

Part 11

Duo ran through the streets of L4. It was already dark when he finished making plans on what to do. He'd gotten a blueprint of the place and memorized all of the possible escape routes. He just hoped that nothing happened to Hisoka within the time frame.

He wouldn't let Hisoka die.

-X-

Hisoka groggily woke up from his haze. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to see where he was. He could see the faint color of white in the background. A shadow was looming over him but he couldn't tell who it was. What was even more bizarre was that he couldn't feel anything or sense anything. His empathy was being blocked.

"So, you're finally awake. Shinigami would be here soon." An unfamiliar voice said. The shadow moved from his sight. "You're going to be a bit hazy. Try not to do anything stupid. I can't afford for you to get hurt before Shinigami comes. Or maybe it would beneficial…"

Hisoka fought his way to seeing clearly. Since he was partially blind in his two main senses. He then felt a sharp pain making him close his eyes tightly. When he opened them, he realized he could see regularly. He looked up to see the person hovering over him. He was stunned as he saw a woman with jet-black hair and azure blue eyes. She was a sight to behold. He froze as her hand cupped his cheek.

"Feel better child? It was hard figuring out to suppress your empathy but I managed. I'm sorry for the pain," she said before running her hand through his blond locks.

Hisoka growled. "What do you want with me?" he asked sternly. She just irritated him more with a smile.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said I wanted Shinigami. He will come to me and fulfill my desire. You are just bait but rather also a bonus." She explained. "The first guardian to be refused resignation, the god has been entranced by you, yes? Even if you weren't dead, you'd still have the eternal youth. I wonder…would your blood kill me too?" She whispered the last part. She then chuckled softly. "Impossible." She cupped his cheek. "You should be thankful though. I erased the doctor's daily dose of souls. He should not be bothering you shinigami for a long time. You see, in exchange for his services, I gave him forever. He could end it should he wish. I know he'd take full advantage. But I also know his true desire. It was not what I expected. Ne, you should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day."

The woman stood up and left the room.

-X-

Duo glanced around cautiously. Even if he was invisible, there was a high possibility that whoever kidnapped Hisoka was either powerful or just plain good. So he didn't bother putting it up. He just hoped Tatsumi and Watari would come later if need be. Hisoka could be in grave need of medical attention. He loaded his gun checking for refills. He ran through the seemingly endless corridors searching every room and finding nothing.

After what seemed like an endless maze, he came upon big double doors. It was dark. He felt around the sides of the opening of the door to turn on a switch. He mentally cursed as he realized that there was no switch. As if someone heard his plea, the room was suddenly lit with candles around the walls and two stands with burning fire lighting the center. He looked around carefully, pointing his gun in the direction of his eyes. He walked forward cautiously, not making a sound.

The door slammed shut behind him.

Duo quickly looked then turned around and gasped. There on the floor was Hisoka lying on his back unconscious. He quickly ran towards him and cradled him in his arms. He tried shaking him awake.

"Oi, Hisoka, get up! Are you okay?" Duo frantically called out to him.

No response.

"Hisoka!" he called again.

Hisoka stirred and slowly blinked open his eyes into consciousness. Duo was relieved that Hisoka wasn't out. He gave the shinigami a tight hug. He didn't want to let go even if the nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him to and that he had a mission and that it wasn't over. But he didn't care. He told that part of his mind to shove off and let him enjoy this moment.

"Duo…" he heard Hisoka croak out. It occurred to him what had been happening. The drug must still be in his system.

"Welcome Shinigami."

Duo looked up startled as the room was illuminated. It looked more like some prepared ritual than a regular room. He looked around for the voice and his eyes landed in front of him. There stood a woman. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked healthy and perfect that she smiled like an angel.

"I see you've found him. It's no matter. Discard him, I shall become your opponent." She said drawing out a sword. It was a perfectly crafted blade; it was flat and flexible. But it was sharpened to its finest as if it wasn't man made. Duo looked to the woman then back to Hisoka who seemed to be between awake and sleep. He was contemplating whether to run or stay and fight. From what he could tell, his chances are very slim to go through with the latter.

"Draw your weapon Shinigami. I know you want to. Is the human holding you back?" she continued.

Duo was half way listening and trying to decide what to do. He voted for the former. The woman with the sword was threatening enough even if he had a gun, which had better chances but he didn't want to take it. He quickly picked Hisoka up in his arms and bolted out from the room. He had his gun ready incase of immediate attacks.

The woman just smiled as she stared at his retreating figure. "Alright, if you want to play it that way." She held out her hand and the wind began to pick up. She blew on her hand sending the invisible waves towards their direction. With that, she faded within the shadows.

-X-

Duo cursed for the thousandth time. He knew something was up. There was no way his escape plan was faulty. He knew he was heading the right direction but it seemed he was going in circles. It was so messed up. The woman must be playing games with his head. Or maybe he'd been running slower since he had Hisoka to carry.

Turning around another corner he cursed as he ended up with another door. The woman is behind this. He had no choice. Glancing at Hisoka, he still looked dazed and wouldn't be able to do anything. He quickly found an empty room. Hisoka would be safe here. He gently placed the drowsy shinigami up against the wall.

"You'll be safe here. Just stay put, alright?" Duo said. Hisoka nodded slowly. Duo was relieved and soon stepped out the door. Should he have stayed a bit longer, he would've noticed the smirk forming on his partner's lips.

-X-

Hisoka groggily woke up. He didn't know where he was. Surely it wasn't his room. The sheets were too soft and silky to be it. He blinked sleep out of his eyes repeatedly. It took him a moment to realize what had happened during the past few days. He abruptly sat up only to realize what a dumb move it was.

He clutched his head to will the pain of a headache away. He felt something cool being placed atop his head. It stopped his pain. He looked over to the person and was surprised. It was the woman who was keeping him here.

"You're just in time, Kurosaki. You're about to witness the birth of Shinigami's true form."

She said grasping his face in a soft hold. Hisoka was about to pull away but couldn't as they were surrounded by a white light.

-X-

Duo was extremely pissed. He couldn't find an ounce of the woman at all. He traveled back the way he came… or rather where he thought he came from. It wasn't working since he couldn't find the grand room. He was so lost in this maze.

But he was highly paranoid. Duo sensed someone following him. He acted like he didn't notice. Surely with this much shadow, someone would come and attack. He froze as he felt a wind brush his neck. He automatically spun around and pointed his gun. He sighed in relief as he saw Hisoka behind him and pulled it back.

"Hisoka didn't I tell you to stay put?" Duo asked then sighed. He was caught by surprise as the body launched itself towards him. He sighed again before wrapping an arm around him. He felt contented for some reason, like his troubles were going to disappear.

_You fool! _

Duo snapped out of his little daydream when he heard that voice. He looked around cautiously and down to the bundle in his arms. Hisoka didn't hear it. Maybe it was just his imagination.

_It isn't him baka! _

Great, now the voice was starting to talk like Heero.

_Twit! It's a doll! _

WTF? Duo thought to himself. Was that his subconscious? It sounded like it was getting frustrated with him.

_Yes, I am! _

Duo gasped as he felt himself being pulled back. He blinked repeatedly and noticed his reality had changed. He found himself in a dark place, but enough to see himself. _OMG! Where's Hisoka?! _He thought panicky.

"He's with the woman."

Duo spun around to the voice. The voice sounded like his subconscious. He looked around seeing nobody.

"I'm right here, baka."

"Ah!"

Duo jumped back as a shadow with red eyes and lips appeared in front of him. He stared and stared, too shocked to speak.

"What the hell are you!" Duo finally yelled out.

The shadow just laughed. Duo shivered; it felt too evil yet not at the same time. The shadow disappeared, then he heard behind him,

"You don't recognize me? I am your God," it said, "I am the God you believe in and in turn have granted you my powers. I am Shinigami."

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy." Duo sarcastically commented. This must be a hallucination and that woman was probably trying something on him.

"Fine, whether you believe me or not, I'm going to take over and punish the woman for attempting to harm what belongs to us."

"Hey wait a-"

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter 11. I'm working on 12 so it should be up by next week. I think. If I don't forget. Anyways Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	12. Chapter 12

New Hope 

Part 12

Shinigami fell in control again. As much as he hated doing this, being reborn in this body meant he had a short life ahead of him. Enma was very smart in placing his host as a death agent. He had to give the Lord of the Dead some credit. Shinigami happened to find his host very amusing and was sad that his host died so suddenly of something that was pointless. But ever since Enma placed Duo as a shinigami, he'd been gradually gaining his powers back and was soon able to take control at times.

He had his limits. He didn't want to destroy his host's psyche. This was a life that he was stealing.

He'd think about it later. Right now, he needed to get what was theirs.

He glanced down at the charred doll at his feet. Really, he wondered if his host had learned anything at all. Thinking no more of it, he looked up. His eyes flashed a deep dark red. And soon the surroundings began to ripple and reveal a lit corridor. He smirked.

"You're good, but not that good. Why don't you come out of the shadows? I'm sure I can grant you some mercy." He spoke. It felt odd speaking again.

He heard and amused chuckle before finding himself in a room that resembled a throne room. There, straight ahead was the woman and Hisoka. Hisoka was unconscious but was lying peacefully on the soft mat, while the woman brushed her hand through his hair.

Shinigami growled in jealousy. The woman threw him a smirk.

"Who knew your resurrected form would take on the feelings of your host. Must be a set back?" she mentioned before leaving her post by standing up and walking forward. "What do I owe this personal visit?" she asked.

"I believe you took something that belongs to me." His eyes flashed dangerously violently red. She seemed to think for a moment.

"Ah, the precious bundle right behind me? Well, Shinigami, since you lost it, what's that phrase? Oh, finders keepers. If you want it so badly come and get it." She gestured behind her.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. He wasn't all that pleased. She obviously wanted something in return; otherwise she would not have requested his presence.

"How logical of you. But you're right." She drew her sword and had it pointed at him. "You know, it was easier than I thought to draw you out. The case the boy and his partner had in L3 a century ago was all my doing. I needed his partner to go so I enlisted the help of their enemy since they've met. It worked perfectly. They believed him to be dead. Sooner or later, they would resign and ascend into heaven or hell. I knew you'd want the boy the first time you laid eyes on him, so I knew you would deny his resignation. Enma would've anyway. Hisoka is the strongest empath in centuries."

"Is there a point to this?" Shinigami asked impatiently.

"I want a battle. Should you win and kill me the boy will be given back to you."

Shinigami smirked.

"Granted."

A cloud of black smoke appeared around his hand. It gathered and stretched out forming a shape. The woman felt the neutral darkness from the blade Shinigami was about to summon. It seemed to entice her even more. She smirked. He smirked back.

"Well, I guess – what's that phrase – oh, time to meet your maker." Shinigami said before pointing his scythe at her. "And I'm going to enjoy delivering you to Him myself."

"You're very amusing. Very well, lets begin."

She outstretched her hand to the heavens and a heavy wind began to pick up. Shinigami stood his ground as if the winds were but nothing. His smirk was firmly in place as if mocking the useless effort of the woman trying to destroy him. She just stood her ground and smirked back. Shinigami had no idea what she had in store for him. The winds were just for show. They have no significance. In a gust, the winds immediately shot up wards, gathering in one place.

It was then Shinigami's smirk fell. He felt the spike of power coming through some vortex. He then hid his emotion.

"You were holding out on me. That isn't very nice."

With that, Shinigami too powered up. Powerful swirls of dark, purple smoke swished through the air giving out resistance and dominance. Their auras clashed together vying for control over the other. The woman was holding on very well, but it seemed Shinigami was still standing exerting no effort. She growled in annoyance before jumping back making the harsh, colored winds disappear.

"You're very good Shinigami. But how are your skills?"

She charged, making slicing motions with her sword. Shinigami quickly dodged and blocked, taking the defensive. He wondered why she wouldn't use magic. She had a good supply of it. He then took the initiative and began on the offensive. He swung his scythe around as if he knew what he was doing. In part actuality, he didn't. But he was good enough. He was out of practice, but it would suffice. After all, this should be easy as pie. Pie sounded so good right now.

They kept attacking each other alternating from offensive to the defensive. Shinigami had the upper hand at the moment. The woman went defensive, careful not to let the blade scratch or touch her with its poisoned tips. She knew not to under/over-estimate Shinigami. He was crafty and sneaky.

Hisoka woke to the disturbing sounds of slicing air. It probably meant trouble. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and warily seated himself up. His eyes landed on the fight and he gasped in surprise. _What the hell is Duo doing? _He thought panicky. He slowly stood up trying to stand, as he still felt a little woozy. He was about to walk but began falling forward. Instead of hitting the ground, his hands met with something solid. He felt the transparent glass as he leaned on it. He slumped to the ground, helpless as he watched on. He knew he couldn't do anything anyway. He was too weak at the moment. It was probably the woman who did it.

"Ah, he's awake. I was hoping he'd sleep a little longer to see me killing you." The woman said slashing at Shinigami who jumped back to avoid it. Shinigami was getting tired of this.

"Why are you stalling?" he asked angrily. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"What makes you think that?"

She charged at him. Shinigami braced himself for an attack and successfully blocked her strike. They continued their dance of the fight. He was aware that Hisoka was watching. He hoped to get this over with and take _his _koibito home. _Dammit, when is she going to fall over? _He thought to himself. Seems like he had to end this himself. He quickly delivered a few quick strikes before jumping ten feet back. The woman stayed rooted to her spot. It had annoyed Shinigami that she still had that stupid smile on her face.

Her smile disappeared as she realized the plan. This was going to be one strike. It'll end it. She was ready. She positioned her blade as Shinigami prepared his weapon.

With that, they charged.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry, I had to leave it there. I probably should've continued it but I couldn't find anything else to put with this chapter. The next chapter is going to be longer, I promise! Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! This is the last post of 2006! I won't be able to update during winter break so in January there'll probably be alot of updates from me! Anyways have MERRY CHRISTMAS + HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	13. Chapter 13

New Hope 

Things to know:

Dare ni – who

Doushite/naze – why

Epilogue

_He was falling. He knew it would end. After all, he believed that everything had an end. He was sure to land on something some time. His eyes warily looked around the dark, deep, depths of his surroundings. The darkness seemed to be stretching for miles. He was still falling in the seeming, endless cliff. Or what he assumed was a cliff. _

_He knew he had to be somewhere. _

Duo… 

_He perked up, fully awake. Someone was calling him. He tried looking around for the voice. But couldn't pinpoint a direction as it echoed in the dark abyss. He hoped that voice called again. _

_The voice felt warm and welcoming. He wanted to hear it again. _

Duo!

_There it was again. Still, he couldn't pinpoint the location. He tried to call back, but he couldn't vocalize his own words. His own vocal chords weren't working. He had to find that voice. He wanted to hear it to find his way out. _

Duo!

_He had to wake up. It was coming from outside, just in his reach. He tried moving, finding that his limbs were movable. _

Duo!

_There! He thought. He outstretched his hand in one direction of where the voice was the strongest. He had to reach it. A bright light shined through. He shielded his eyes, his hand outstretched. He felt his hand being grasped. He gripped tightly so the person wouldn't let go. He felt himself being pulled through toward the light. _

_He fell out before he could see who it was. _

-X-

"Look! He's waking up!"

He groaned at the excited voice. Personally, he thought it was too happy at the moment. Although he shouldn't complain, but at the minute, he didn't really care. He blinked repeatedly as white hit his eyes. No doubt this must be a hospital. He loathed hospitals. He blinked once more and his vision cleared. He saw golden eyes and hair in his vision. Watari.

"Saa, Duo you're awake!" the genki scientist stated as he stepped back to give him some room. "We thought you'd never get out of that."

Wait a sec… How did he get here?

Duo remembered that he was going to rescue Hisoka. They were in some dark corridor and blank. He couldn't recall anything else. It was just a huge blackout for him.

"How… how'd I get here?" Duo asked hoarsely. He felt like he ran marathon and back.

"Sei-chan found you both! And brought you both back here." The scientist answered for him. Duo groaned. It was too early for perkiness. He felt like he was missing another question. _Where was Hisoka? _

Duo quickly sat up but then groaned in pain as dizziness hit him. _Bad idea, bad idea… _He thought to himself. Watari slipped him something and he quickly drowned it, completely forgetting that anything offered by Watari, one should be wary of. It didn't bother him anyway. Or he didn't seem to notice. His mind was on the blond empath. He was about to ask, until he spotted Hisoka on the bed a few feet over.

"How long…" Duo asked softly.

"You've been out a week," Watari answered hoping Duo wouldn't want ask about Hisoka.

Watari had no answer to give Duo. Hisoka hadn't woken up since they were brought back. Duo had been drifting on and off, but Hisoka didn't so much as move. In fact, when they found the empath, he wasn't breathing. But they knew Hisoka wasn't completely dead yet. His body didn't disappear. Duo's eyes drifted back to the empath, asking the silent question.

"Same as you. He should be up by later or so." Watari lied exceptionally. He didn't know when Hisoka would actually wake up. Hisoka was a difficult case. It could range from two weeks to a month before the empath woke up. It had happened a century ago when he was assigned to L3 on a mission. Tsuzuki came back brining an unconscious Hisoka who was out for a month and two weeks.

_He's lying. _The thought drifted through Duo's mind.

"You're lying." He snarled viciously. Watari took a step back at the sneer. It was as if Duo was a completely different person. Hisoka had told him about it a few months ago at how Duo's power had a different personality. He had to trend carefully. Before he could say anything else, Duo was already at Hisoka's side grasping the cold hand. Duo's violet eyes glared accusingly at Watari. "He's ice cold! What have you been doing?" He yelled at Watari. He was irrational at the moment.

Luckily Tatsumi came at the right time.

"Duo! Calm yourself! It isn't his fault," he calmly scolded him. Duo scowled.

"You all probably knew this would happen, especially when we ran into _him! _Why haven't you done anything!" he yelled back.

"We tried! But the god, the one _within _you, refused him his release, directly."

Tatsumi was calm. He had to not anger the God of Death himself. He stared emotionlessly at Duo's shocked look. He was glad Duo backed down. It wasn't really Duo's fault per say, but rather what he had _inside _of him.

"All we have to do is wait. Your unstable emotions will do him no good. This is very common especially for him during difficult cases such as this." Tatsumi stated before exiting, dragging his lover along with him. They needed to talk out of Duo's hearing range.

"What do we do?" Watari asked after Tatsumi closed the door in his office. Tatsumi sighed.

"I guess all we can do is to wait. This has happened before; I hope he'll wake sooner rather than later. We should try to find out what happened before we try anything," Tatsumi told him. It would probably be hard milking information out of Duo. After all, it could've been the _other_ that took control and solved everything.

When him and Watari arrived, there was nothing except for an unconscious Duo and Hisoka. It was like a reminiscent of the case in L3 a century ago. Except this time, it wasn't only Hisoka who was found unconscious. While they approached the compound, they felt a strange aura that was familiar. There was another, it was similar to Duo's so Tatsumi didn't pay much attention to it. The aura was the same one right before Tsuzuki found Hisoka on the L3 case. They need to review it and get Duo's report, that way they could figure out what's going on. There had to be more to this.

Tatsumi thought back to Tsuzuki's words after the L3 case:

"I saw this woman standing over him. She disappeared before I could catch her. I saw her again when I entered Hisoka's mind. She had his conscious bound. But when I arrived she let him go. As soon as he woke up, he didn't remember us or even himself."

He was lucky that he remembered it.

"Yutaka, get Duo. I need to speak with him immediately. I remembered something useful."

-X-

Duo sighed, mulling over his uselessness. He kept blaming himself for the incident and the state Hisoka was in. He didn't know, but Tatsumi's words seem to ring through. He sat next to Hisoka, grasping his icy hand. It was odd that Hisoka would be this cold. Although the other felt cold, it was never this bad. It was as if Hisoka wasn't even in there.

"Duo… Tatsumi wants to see you," Watari told him.

Duo quickly got up and glanced once more at Hisoka before walking past the scientist. His head was downcast, hiding himself. He didn't want to go back and talk to Tatsumi. He didn't buy that the other man was going to not scold him again.

Watari watched Duo exit the infirmary. Although Tatsumi wasn't that harsh, it should've been done a bit differently. He sighed before checking on Hisoka. He remembered that Duo mentioned that Hisoka was cold. Watari briefly touched Hisoka's skin and recoiled his hand in surprise. It was ice cold.

Could it be? 

-X-

_It was cold. He didn't know where he was but it felt familiar. He stared mutely at the ground, which was decorated with light, pink flowers. His feet were about a foot away from the ground. Something held him up. They felt like bark scraping against his wrists. He lifted his head slowly, looking up to find himself being bound to a sakura. The sakura never brought good memories. The fact that they surround him during his afterlife wasn't helping either. _

_He was aware of images flashing in the dark background. He glanced up wearily as a voice interrupted his musings. _

"You have nice memories, Hisoka. I wonder why I haven't seen them before," _a woman said. She sounded familiar. He turned his head slowly towards the right where he had heard her. His green eyes found long, black hair. He didn't act surprised as her face turned towards him. _

_He remembered her. _

_The woman who invaded his mind a century ago until… what? _

"Naze…" _he spoke out softly as his voice would let him. He stared blankly at her as she stood up and went up to him. She lifted his head to look at her. She was gentle as if he would break should he be handled so roughly. Perhaps he could… _

"I'm here again because… I demand that Shinigami kill me, all of me. I left a part of myself within your mind. But… I don't regret losing the first time." _She smiled as if reminiscing of a good memory. _"The host has potential. Duo, was what he was named? He probably had some useful power to contain Shinigami as he had. He held back at the last second. If he didn't I'd probably be dead too along with my other self. Then you too would be in trouble."

_Hisoka wondered what she was talking about. Who was she talking about? Duo?_

_Who was Duo? _

_The name was familiar and brought some happiness, but it was discouraging at the same time. What was wrong with him? He felt as if he should know the name. _

"Doushite?" _he asked himself. Why? Why is he thinking about that name? _

"Why would you be in trouble? Your mind would shake and break from the foreign mind." _She answered, but was not the question he was really asking. She pointed to herself, but at least she clarified what she was talking about. _"Me." _She had finished. _"We inhabit your body. I have no intention of taking over. That's why when Tsuzuki came, I had to leave; we'd cause to much destruction in here."

_Tsuzuki? Another familiar name he knew he should know. But it wouldn't come to mind._

"Tsuzuki… dare ni…?"

_The woman looked at him with shock written all over he features. Hisoka wondered why she would be shocked. Then her features shifted and expressed pity. Pity for him…_

_He hated that. For some reason, he hated pity._

"Did you wish to forget? Or is my presence taking over your memories?"

"Presence…? Memories…?"

"I'm interrupting aren't I? Even if I die you still wouldn't remember. Gomen ne, Hisoka-kun." _She apologized sadly. Sorry? For what, he wondered. What was there for her to be sorry about?_ "Gomen ne, for being selfish. To protect your mind, you shut off the most important memories. That's why I placed you in the barrier in case the blasts would harm you. I guess the barrier wasn't enough to hold back the blast."

_A barrier? To protect… Him?_

"He should be coming for you soon. I'm sure the Kagetsukai and the scientist figured out where you are."

-X-

A way to enter minds? It was completely unreal. He thought only telepaths and empaths could do that. He was neither. Besides, the last person to accomplish that, who was neither, was already gone! But the question was… would he really do it? Could he do it?

Could he just invade Hisoka's mind like that?

Tatsumi stated it was the only way to get Hisoka back. He said that it was a similar case when Hisoka and his previous partner went to L3 a century ago. Tatsumi said that the presence that Duo had been fighting when they arrived, matched that of the one in L3. If all of this was true, then maybe the woman invaded Hisoka's mind without anyone knowing.

Duo bit his lip in thought. He knew he shouldn't do it, but it would save Hisoka before the empath completely loss his memory. That's what Tatsumi told him. If it was to save Hisoka, he'd do it. He took a deep breath before walking into the infirmary to see Tatsumi, Watari, and Karin. What was she doing here? He wondered.

"Have you decided?" Tatsumi asked. Duo nodded.

"I'll do it. Anything I should be warned about?" he asked. It doesn't hurt to be cautious.

"Yeah! If you don't bring Mommy back, I'm going to hurt you!" Karin stated. Duo sighed. Annoying little… "You better be nice to me because I'm going to take you there." Eh? He thought in confusion.

"Karin has telepathic abilities along with telekinetic powers. She is going to be your medium through jumping minds," Watari explained. "She's been trained enough for this."

Duo was sort of relieved. He got another that could read minds or at least draw conclusions of thoughts base on emotions alone. He swore the dead were out to torment him. He doubt Karin would do anything to jeopardize this. After all, he was the only one to go and save her 'mommy'. He sat at the side, on the bed, of Hisoka. Karin grasped his hand and held Hisoka's in the other. Without warning, he was pulled from consciousness and soon knocked out.

-X-

The sky was pitch black. But the surroundings had a glow to them, revealing the ground, which he stumbled upon. At least that was a plus. If worse comes to worse, he'd probably be calling out Hisoka's name. He walked brusquely along the path. It seemed like he was around a park. He took swift steps hoping he could find Hisoka in time.

Whatever this place was, it reminded him too much of Meifu since he was surrounded with sakura on most sides. Pink petals covered the grounds except the pathway. It was freakishly freaky. Duo continued his pace, walking quickly but cautious as to not disturb Hisoka's subconscious. He had been warned that heavy damage to the mind makes one tend to withdraw. Hisoka being an empath, which just tripled the chances.

Alas, he continued on. This seemed never ending. He hoped he could do this in a limited amount of time. All he had to do was convince Hisoka to come with him. But he couldn't help but think of the warning he was received. Tatsumi told him to beware and that there could be other forces lurking around. He swore he was going in circles. He knew he'd past this place before. Maybe going straight wasn't a good idea. He paused in his step, taking a good look around trying to find a weak point and hoping it wouldn't hurt Hisoka in the process. Before he could make a move, the scene flickered and changed. Now the dark sky was filled with moving pictures. Duo saw Hisoka in them and another man with brown hair and purple eyes? They must be memories.

"Welcome, Duo-kun." Duo turned around to face a sakura to notice that Hisoka was tied to it while the woman he faced off about a day ago was next to it. He thought his counterpart took care of her. "You're wondering why I'm here," she began to speak. "You see, a century ago, I placed a part of my consciousness in his mind. Before the shinigami had found him, I got acquainted. Of course, he wasn't aware. But now that my body has been defeated, you have to face me again." She drew out a familiar sword and pointed it in his direction. "Oh, you shouldn't get careless. One wrong move and you'll damage his psyche."

She began to glow. The tree binding Hisoka vanished. The empath was floating on his back, staring blankly at the surroundings. He wasn't aware of who was there. He was empty, devoid of any coherent thoughts.

"I'll protect his conscious so we won't destroy it. Now draw your weapon Shi no Kami," she commanded. Duo growled in annoyance. He was tired of this God of Death stuff. Subconsciously, a scythe formed in his hands. His fingers curled around the handle and pointed the blade towards the woman.

"Tell me your name. It's unfair that you only know mine," Duo said. She smiled.

"I have no name. But if you prefer, you may call me Nanashi. You are here to fulfill my wish."

With that, she charged head on. Duo had barely any time to block. But was lucky enough. She went on the offensive. But Duo did notice something; her strikes were not as strong as before. She was careful about breaking Hisoka's mind. It meant he had to be too. But he had no room to attack as she stayed on the offensive. He had to find an opening. If only he had Heero's skills. He examined her skills and saw many flaws but many counters. But he quickly found an opening. He managed to land a kick, stopping her attacks. In a flash, he knocked the blade out of her hands and stabbed her with her own sword. He made sure to get it right this time.

"Looks like you found me out this time," she managed to say before she went dead and began to disappear.

Duo quickly made his way over to Hisoka who was still out of it. Now how was he going to get out? They didn't tell him what else he was supposed to do. Perhaps he should try waking Hisoka up. He gently shook his unconscious form.

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" he kept calling out. He tried a few more times and finally got a response.

"Duo…?" Hisoka groggily said.

"Thank god you're alive." Duo said hugging the shinigami close to him.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah, she's gone."

A white light shined and Duo shielded his and Hisoka's eyes. And then it was dark.

-X-

Duo slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was back at the infirmary. He felt his hand being gripped and noticed his hand was entwined with Hisoka's. At least the skin felt warmer now instead of the previous ice cold. He smiled at Hisoka's sleeping face. He hoped the empath woke up soon. He didn't want to deal with Karin at all if she found him awake and her 'mommy' still asleep.

Despite the fact he thought of her a brat he still liked her. Karin was different. But it was nice. It wasn't like the occasional argument he had with Wufei, or the disagreements between him and Heero at times.

Duo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint groan come from the sleeping occupant. He watched as those eyelids opened revealing beautiful emeralds. Hisoka was really a sight to behold. His features resembled that of Quatre's but the personality was more like Heero's, cold and emotionless but kind and caring at times. He smiled as those eyes trained on him.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He casually said. He helped the empath sit up.

"How long?" Hisoka softly spoke.

"More than a week. You've slept enough. I'll go get Watari-san." Before he could leave, the grip on his hand tightened and pulled him back. He fell back on a seating position on the bed facing Hisoka. He was surprised as a hand touched his cheek and the fact that Hisoka gazed at him adoringly.

"Thank you Duo."

Duo was surprised as he felt soft lips over his. He was shocked but he wasn't complaining. He was glad Hisoka initiated this time. He return the kiss, grinning. His free hand reached behind the neck pulling them closer. He then gently eased the other lying back on the bed. He maneuvered himself that he was on top of him. He quickly took control.

This time of passion didn't last long as the door opened and Duo was kicked off the bed. He grumbled obscenities at the person who dare interrupt him. He saw Karin. He growled in annoyance since she didn't pay him any mind.

"Mommy! Save me from him!" Karin said pointing at the door at Terazuma who suddenly showed up. He looked peeved. But as soon as his eyes landed on Hisoka, who was wide-awake and looking at him in a certain way, he quickly high-tailed it away. "Thank you Mommy!"

"Hey, kid, you were interrupting something," Duo said glaring playfully at the little girl.

"I didn't see anything that I was interrupting," Karin bit back. She haughtily looked at him.

"C'mere little girl, the God of Death is going to teach you a lesson." See 'eeped' as Duo chased her out the door. As soon as she was gone, he closed the door and blockaded it with the nearby drawers, pretty convenient. He calmly walked back. "Well, now that there aren't going to be any interruptions." He made his way back to his original position before he was kicked off.

"Duo, I'm tired." Hisoka plainly said.

"You weren't tired a few moments ago. Besides… You can't deny me now. I'll just take it from you anyway." Duo whispered the last part before crushing his lips on his. Hisoka struggled for a bit but eventually gave in. He felt those emotions flowing through him that he couldn't help but respond.

Besides, he could yell at Duo later for making him indisposed later.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: I finally finished this! I told you guys it would be a longer chapter! The whole epilogue, I was happy to get it done during the break. Anyways I hope you people enjoyed the story! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
